Armored duelist
by CMXB
Summary: A young man raised in the spirit world is called to save the dimensions from academia and stop them and to help him on his journey he has a power that no one else knows.
1. Chapter 1 A new method

**Chapter 1 A new method.**

**I don't own Yugioh Arc-V.**

The world of Duel Spirits is where all duel monsters exist, long ago duelists had the ability to see them but after the dimensions split the duel monsters were forgotten and the duelists treated them as simple cards but they sensed a powerfull being that if it's not stopped it will danger not only the four dimesions but also the world of duel spirits.

In a forest their is a young man with long silver hair, blue eyes, he wears a black jacket, red shirt, blue pants and white shoes, on his arm is a duel disk that was black with red lines he was meditating on a empty spot with his eyes closed.

H heard a sound and saw a fairy which is Key mace and he said:"Key mace is something wrong?"

"Yes Shirou theres is trouble in the world of the four dimensions the time has come."Key mace said.

"I see well then it's seems I must go I haven't been there except for a brief times when I saved two girls so when they return from their training inform them please."Shirou said as Key Mace nodded.

Shirou got up and walked through the forest and he reached a shrine there when he entered he saw a statue of a dragon, it had a humanoid looking body, three finger claw on it's hands, it had two horns that curved down and had two wings it was his partner Infernity void dragon.

"Void it's time."Shirou said as the statue eyes glowed and the room was engulfed in a bright light and Shirou was now in a park with a duel disk on his arm it was red with black parts on it.

Shirou looked around and said:"This must be standard well let's take a walk to see."

Shirou then walked around the city looking for something and then found a school for dueling, it had a interesting design to it and it was called You Show.

"You show, interesting."Shirou said and he goes in.

He walked in to see a duel taking place, he watches as two duelists ending the duel in a draw.

"Tie the is over."he head someone said.

"Then we will have another for the ones that won their duels agreed."Said a woman called.

Shirou looked around to see a group of students there with two adults, before coming here he was given information by the duel spirits, they told him about LDS and the woman there is Himika Akaba, he then saw a girl that reminded him of his friends and a guy with red and green hair and his goggles were on his eyes.

"Wait, I'll be the one to duel." they looked to see a young man with silver wearing glasses he was Reiji Akaba.

I then decided to make myself known.

"If thats the case I will take this next one."Shirou said making them all look at Shirou.

"Wait who are you?"Yuzu asked.

"My name is Shirou, I saw the last duel and know this duel is important to your school, also it seems your friend already dueld meaning that he saw his deck giving him a adavantage."Shriou said.

"Oh why don't you leave, your not even a student here."Himika said.

"Really, then a duelist that that didn't even participate before is fair, but you wouldn't understand that since your not a duelist."Shirou said making her mad."so let's ask the one that wishes to duel."Shirou then looks at Reiji.

"Very well I accept your challenge."Reiji said.

"Good."Shirou said.

"Are you sure you can do it, we are happy to have some help, also my names is Yuya."Yuya said.

"Don't worry, I can do it."Shirou said with a smile.

Me and Reiji went to the to the arena and Shirou asked:"do you wish to choose the field?"

"Your free to pick."Reiji said and Shioud nodded.

"Then I choose the Crashtown."Shirou said.

Shuzo looked for the field and found it.

"Ok prepare for the action field Crashtown."Shuzo said and the field turned to a western city with a sunset.

"I shall start."Shirou said and Reiji nodded.

"Is there a reason?"Reiji asked.

"You'll see."Shirou said.

Everyone did the chant while Shirou didn't participate as he didn't bother with it while He activated his duel disk revealing a red blade.

**Duel**

**Shirou LP 4000**

**Reiji LP 4000**

"My turn."Shirou saod and he looks at his hand."I now summon Infernity Guardian in def mode."a shield looking monster with a flamming skull appears on my side of the field.**1700 def.**

"Infernity?"Yuzu said confused.

The kids look at Sora but he said:"hey don't look at me."

"I then set two facedown and end my turn."Shirou said.

"My turn draw."Reiji said and draws his card."I'll start my turn by activating a spell called Dark Contract with the Gate during each of my standby phases I take 1000 damage."Reiji said while making the You show group surprised.

"Wait why would he do that."Yuya said confused.

"But now I can add a D/D monster from my deck to my hand, I play another Dark Contract with the Gate adding another one then I play Dark Contract with the Swamp king this one allows me to fusion summon without Polymerazation."Reiji said.

"Now I use D/D cerberus and D/D Lilith to fusion summon D/D/D Flame king Genghis." A red being appeared with a shield and sword. **2000 atk**.

"So thats why he took the risk."Yuya said.

"He can fusion summon but still he's going to take a big amount of damage next turn."Yuzu said.

"Now Genghis attack Infernity Guardian."Reiji said and his monster goes to attack guardian.

"I activate a trap Phantom hand."Shirou said and his trap revealed it self."it's effect allows me to banish my entire hand until the next Standby Phase as long as I control a infernity monster."Shirou hand then vanishes.

"Wait that won't help him."Yuya said shocked along with his friends.

"It's not wise to get rid of your entire hand."Gongenzaka said.

When Genghis goes to strike Guardian it made a force field sending him away surprising everyone.

"Hey wait, that monster should have died, Reiji's monster stronger than his."Hokuto said.

"Infernity Guardian effect, when I have no cards in my hand it cannot be desttoyed by battle or card effect."Shirou said.

"So that's why, to use his monsters effect he needs to have no cards in his hand and his trap helps him."Yuzu said.

"That's a good effect meaning Reiji will have to find another way to get around it."Masumi said impressed and looks at Shirou but then she blushed looking at him.

"Impressive, then I shall set two facedowns and end my turn."Reiji said with his two facedowns appearing.

"My turn draw."Shirou draws his card."now my cards shall return."Shirou two cards returned to his hand."I now play Infernity Launcher."a spell appeared with two monsters on it."I can now send a card from my hand to the graveyard."Shirou then discards a card."Now I summon Infernity necromancer."A purple monster appeared in def mode.**2000 def**

"Now I play Necromancer effect since I control no cards I can special summon a Infernity monster from my graveyard, so appear infernity beetle."a beetle appeared next to Necromancer.**1200 atk.**

"Infernity beetle effect allows me to tribute him to summon two more beetles from my deck."Beetle then splits into two.

"Amazing, he summoned three monsters in his first turn."Ayu said.

"But their still not strong enough to destroy that fusion monster."Sora said.

"Both Beetles are tuner monsters."Shirou said shocking them."now I'll tune level 2 beetle with level 4 necromancer."both monsters jumped with bettler turning into two green rings and necromancer turned into four stars."I now synchro summon Infernity Sorceror."a tall being wearing a black cloak appeared and he had a skull for a head and a dark scepter.**2600 atk.**

"Cool."Tatsuya said.

"Im getting shivers."Futoshi said.

"No way he summoned a strong synchro monster like it was nothing."Yaiba said shocked.

"And the worst part he still has another one."Masumi said.

"Now I tune Beetle with Guardian."Both monsters did the same thing in the air."I now synchro summon Infernity Viper."A large viper with its back on fire appear and it had red eyes.**2300 atk.**

"Now Infernity viper attack Genghis."Viper goes to attack Genghis goeing to bite it.

"I activate a trap, dark contract with the witch."Reiji said and a trap appeared.

"Another contract."Gongenzaka said surprised.

"But that means."Yuzu said.

"I will once again take another 1000 damage in my standby phase but Genshis will now gain 1000 atk."Genshi attack raises up.**3000 atk.**

Genghis sliced Viper in half destroying it and Shirou took damage.**Shirou 3300 LP **

LDS smirked but then Shirou said:"I activate a trap."and that surprises them."infernity reflector, this allows me to bring back a infernity monster that was destroyed by battle."Viper comes back to his side again."and now you take 1000 points of damage." a beam shot ar Reiji who blocked it with his arm. **Reiji 3000 LP**

"Alright he got Viper back and managed to do some damage."Yuya said.

"Even if he took some Reiji took more than him."Yuzu said with a smile.

"I now play Sorceror effect, I can now summon two infernity monsters from my Graveyard."Shirou said and Sorceror raises his staff and shoots two beams to the ground, then from it came Guardian and Necromancer in defense mode.

"Their back."The kids said happy to see them.

"Now viper's effect allows me to draw equal to the number of infernity monsters in my field."Shirou draws four cards, he looks to see a card that made him smile."now I play infernity draw I can now discard two infernity cards to draw two more."The Spell shows Gunman and General being sent to the graveyard, Shirou discards two more cards to draw again."I now play two facedown cards and end my turn."and then two facedowns appeared.

"Great now Reiji will take 4000 damage from his contracts."Yuya said.

"Contracts are trivial things."Reiji said and then his cards got destroyed surprising them except Shirou."I activated the trap card contract landuring, it negates the effects the effects of my contract and destroys them during the end phase, in addition I can draw for each card I destroyed."Reiji then draws four cards.

"I didn't expect you to lose so easily with your own cards."Shirou said.

"Then your a skilled one to notice it, My turn draw."Reiji said and he draws his card.

"Now I summon my own tuner monster D/D Nighthowl." the mounters looked like a giant jaw with sharp teeth. **300 atk.**

"Tuner monster."Yuzu said surprised.

"When Nighthowl summoned I can revive D/D monster from my graveyard as long its level 4 or below, so revive again D/D Lilith."Lilith came back to his field.

"Now I will tune Lilith with Nighthowl."hey jumped to the air with Nigthhowl becoming rings and Lilith stars."I synchro summon D/D/D Gust King Alexander. Alexander appears on his side of the field. **2500 atk.**

Shirous stares at it and is ready for anything, then Reiji said:"now Genshis effect when another monster other than Genghis is summoned I can summon another D/D monster from my Graveyard, so return Lilith." and Lilith comes back again.

"And when another D/D monster is summoned other than Alexander I can summon another from my Graveyard, return Cerberus."Cerberus then is on the field again.

"Now I will use D/D Lilith and D/D Cerberus in order to rebuild the overlay network."both monsters went to the vortex.

"XYZ Summon be born rank 4 D/D/D Wave King Caesar."Caesar then appears at his side of the field. **2400 atk.**

"He can do all three Extra summons."Shuzo said shocked.

"Now Shirous this is where you must prove yourself."Reiji said and he jumps to get a action card form a window."I play high dive to give Alexander 1000 atk points.**3500 atk.**

"3500 atk points."Yuzu said schocked.

"It's stronger than sorcerer."Yuya said.

"I play Phantom Hand to banish my entire hand."Shirou cards vanished again.

"But will it help you, Alexander attack sorcerer."Alexander goes charging at Sorcerer.

"I play a facedown, Infernity Shield."A trap appeared showing a ghostly shield with a skull on it."If I have no cards in my hand I can negate attack and end the battle phase, then I can send a Infernity card from my deck to the Graveyard."the shield appeared stpping Alexander and surprising Reiji.

Reiji then smilled and said:"impressive you came prepared."

"Of course, I knew you won't allowed yourself to be damaged so I came prepared."Shirou said.

"Then I set a facedown and end my turn."Reiji sets a card and ends his turn.

"My turn draw."Shirou draws his card."and now my cards will return again, now I play monster reborn to summon Infernity Beetle again."Beetle comes back to Shirou field.

"But he wont be longer, now Phantom hand banishes my cards."his cards vanished again."now I play my facedown Infernity Sacrifice."it showed three demons being burned."now I can tribute any number of my monsters to destroy the same number of monsters on your field, so Necromancer, Guardian, beetle I release you to destroy his kings."Shirous monsters got consumed by fire and sent towards the kings destroying them.

"Alright."You show group said.

"No way with one card he destroyed Reijis field."Masumi said shocked along with the LDS group.

"Reiji."Himika said.

"Now I play Launcher effect I can send it to the graveyard to summon two infernity monsters to the graveyard, so I'll bring Necromancer and Beetle."Shirou said and his came back again."now Necromancer effect to ressurect a monster I discarded with Infernity Draw and he is my partner."Shirou said surprising them.

"Shirou going to summon his ace."Yuzu said surprised.

Necromancer started to the chant and made a fire that grew, inside of the fire was a shadow of Void Dragon.

"Dragon that slept for a hundreds of years, come back to my side to unleash the power of the inferno, come Infernity Void Dragon."Void Dragon comes out of it roaring, now it had a black body with red lines like lava, the horns were white like bones and his claws were gold. **3000 atk.**

Everyone was stunned, Shirous summoned a powerful monster in one turn and didn't even needed to Pendulum summon to do it.

"Amazing."the kids said.

"Wow his ace is a dragon too."Yuya said surprised.

"Infernity Viper effect, now I can draw until I have five cards."Shirou draws five cards.

"Now Void Dragon attack with inferno destroyer."Void Dragon shoots a lava beam at Reiji.

Reiji jumps and grabs a action card and plays it."I play damage banish now all the damage of this turn is negated."

Shirou frown then saw his monsters came back.

"Hey why did his monsters came back."Yuya said shocked seeing them.

"I activated Caesar effect, by detaching a overlay unit, druing the end of the battle phase all my monsters come back from this turn."Reiji said."But I take 1000 for each during my next Standby phase."

"And you might have a counter?"Shirou asked.

"Yes I play, D/D/D human resources, this allows me to return them back to the deck and add then add 2 D/D monsters from my deck."His three kings returned back to his deck and he added two cards.

"Very well I play three facedowns and end my turn."Shirou said putting three facedowns.

"My turn draw."Reiji draws and my cards came back to my hand."Your a strong duelist Shirou, you made strategies and combos to give you many advanytages, it seems you infernity's can rival my deck, but now I will show you a power that surpasses Fusion, Synchro and XYZ."

"I set scale 1 Galilei and scale 10 kepler to set the pendulum scales."Reiji said as his pendulums appeared.

The You show group got shocked seeing it while Shirou raised an eyebrow, Pendulum he knows what they are.

"I know pendulum summon D/D/D Doom King Armageddon."Reiji called his three monster to the field. **3000 atk.**

"Why, why can he use Pendulum summon."Yuya was in shock.

Himika grinned because the cards were working fine.

Reiji grabs another Action card and plays it:"I play another high dive to give one of my kings 1000 atk."**4000 atk.**

"I play Phantom hand."Shirous cards got banished again.

"Now lets see your power, I attack, Sorcerer, Viper and Void Dragon."Doom kings attacks with beams, viper and sorcerer got destroyed and one last one was coming towards Void Dragon.**Shirou 2200 LP.**

Shirou looks down and said:"I'm sorry." then Necromancer appeared in front of Void Dragon taking the blast shocking them.

"Wait what happned why did Necromancer too the blast?"Masumi asked confused.

"I played a trap called Infenity savior, it allows me to change the target to another monster I control."Shirou said."I don't like using this card, but they understand that to win Void Dragon needs to be on th field."

"Ha, their just pieces of paper."Yaiba said.

"Shut up."Shirou yelled shocking them."They are not just pieces of paper their my partners, my comrades, their the first to help me out so I will not allow you to insult them."

Reiji was stunned, he could see his deck means a lot to him.

"Since I cannot attack I end my turn and Sorry for Yaiba's words."Reiji said.

"Okay, I draw."Shirou looks at it and then looked at void dragon who nodded."now my cards come back."his banished cards returned."now I set a card and summon Infernity mirage."Infernity mirrage came to his field. **0 atk**.

"Now I'll banish my hand again."Shirous cards vanished again."Now Reiji you showed me a power that surpasses the extra summons now let me show you all one that's even better."everyone got surprised to hear that.

"I play Armored Soul Fusion."the facedown reveals it self to be a spell with a shadow of a warrior with a monster behind him."now behold the true bond between duelist and his deck, Void Dragon."Shirous jumps and goes in front of Void Dragon, then Shirous gets closer to Void Dragon and they glowed red forming a pillar."Armored Warrior summon."a hand comes out of it revealing a black gauntlet with gold fingers, then a leg with black armor then a figure comes out of it revealing a armored person wearing a armor that was like Void dragon, his helmet looked dragon like with two red eyes, and his wings were metalic now."Infernity Armored Warrior."**4000 Atk.**

"Amrored warrior summon."Everyone else said shocked seeing it.

"This is the summon that requires both duelist and monster to fuse into one."Shirou said and he showed the card was gold on the sides.

"This can't be."Himika said shocked.

"Wow he looks like."Tatsuya said.

"A superhero."Ayu said excited.

"Now infernity mirage effect allows me to release him to bring back two infernity monsters."Mirage vanishes and his place was viper and sorcerer."now I activate my effect, I can release all my monsters to gain their attack."all monsters went inside Shirou's armor and he started to glow.**10100**** atk.**

"10100 atk points."Reiji said shocked seeing it.

"Now takes this Inferno spirit."Shirou said and he goes charging at one of the doom kings.

Reiji grabs a action card and said:"I play damage banish."

"No you don't I play Infernity barrier, if I control a infernity monster while having no cards in my hand I can negate the spell and destroy it."Reijis spell was negated, he was shocked but then it turned to a smile, Shirou destroys Doom king ending the duel.

"I cant be Reiji lost."Himika said shocked.

Reiji saw Shirou fly down and his armored vanish, Reiji then said."well a deals a deal we will leave this school alone, you Shirou are a interesting one, first Yuya Sakaki and now you appear with your own summon but we will have to talk later."Reiji then left.

"Well at least its over."Shirou said and he goes to leave.

Then he was surrounded by the kids and Aya said:"that was amazing mister hero."

"yeah that armored summon was cool."Tatsuya said,

"It gave me shivers."Futoshi said.

"Well I'll tell you more when they leave okay."Shirou said and they nodded.

And now starts the new beginning of a new legend.

**Note:Hope you enjoy this story I wanted to do a new summon meothed for a while now I did it, more will be explain about later.**

**Infernity sorcerer level 6 2600 atk 1500 def dark spellcaster synchro effect, if you have no cards in your hand special summon two monsters from your graveyard.**

**Infernity viper level 6 2300 atk and 2000 def dark reptile synchro effect:if you have no cards in your hand draw cards equal to the number of infernity cards you control.**

**Infenrity Draw: discard two infernity cards to draw two cards.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

**Chapter 2 New Friends**

**I don't own Yugioh Arc-V.**

Shirou was brought to the classroom of You show, they explained to him what happened, it seems they thought a guy that looked like Yuya was Yuya and that he assaulted a guy called Sawatari.

"I see."Shirou said.

"Yeah, they used this to have our school shut down while trying to get Yuya's pendulum cards."Yuzu said.

"Well you don't have to worry about them, at least for now."Shirou said.

Shirou then looks at Yuya who was sad, he can see why, after what happened that Reiji could do Pendulum summon, he goes up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, Yuya looks at him and Shirou said."look I can understand what your feeling but you shouldn't feel bad over a few fakes."

"Fakes, what are you talking about?"Yuya asked confused.

"Those pendulum monster that Reiji used while strong didn't feel right to me, I think their just imitations trying to replicate you, I can feel the same if somoene were to steal my armored warrior summon but think of this way, while they will make them you can be the leader, the one to truly inspire them, so be the one to teach them how it's done."Shirou said.

Yuya was stunned by his words, he then thinks about it and said with a smile:"you know what, your right I'm going to do what my father did and inspire them, if LDS can't make the pendulums the right way then I can show the world how it truly works."

"That is what I wanted to hear."Shirou said.

"So are you going to tell us about Armored warrior summon?"Yuzu asked.

"Okay, is there a projector?"Shirou asked.

Shuzo brings one and said:"now Shirou show us a hot blooded presentation."

Shirou sweat dropped but then Yuzu pulled out a fan and hits over the head and she said:"stop it dad."

"Okay, moving on."Shriou said not even going to comment it.

He goes to the projector and puts the spell armored soul fusion on it and said:"the first thing about Armored Warrior summon is the spell Armored soul fusion, this spell allows the duelist to fuse with his partner, his favourite monster."

"Wow, does it have to be any monster?"Ayu asked.

"No, it must be the one you trust the most, like for example Infernity Void Dragon is my true partner, my ace."Shirou said.

Yuya then takes out Odd-Eyes and thinks if they would be able to do it too.

"Now the way it must be summoned must be a monster that is listed on the armored warrior monster it self, then you place it on top of the monster."Shirou said.

"Wait so their like XYZ monsters?"Tatsuya asked.

"In a way yes but they don't need to to detach to activate the effect, now to the armored warriors."Shirou said and he puts his armrored warrior to show him."the first thing is the don't have levels or ranks like the other monsters instead they have hierarchy which is determined by the diamond symbols."where the levels should be are white gems there with his having 13 of them."which means anyhting that effects rank or levels don't matter to them."

They were amazed and Shirou continued:"now the effect is well based on the monster but with even more power but to truly see the power of Armored warrior must be in a duel."

"Wanna have armored warriors apart of the school?"Yuzu asked.

"I might teach you more but I would wait for when the time is right for that because they would just come here because of a summoning condition."Shirou said.

"I can see your point."Yuzu said.

"But will Shirou join You Show?"Ayu asked.

"Well, okay."Shirou said with a smile.

"Great, allow me to welcome you to you Show, I'll get the papers."Shuzo said and he runs off.

Yuzu sigh and said:"you have to forgive him, he's gets too excited."

"Don't worry about it, well how about we have fun to celebrate my new arrival."Shirou said and they all cheered for him.

"Say Shirou we saw you did Synchro summon can you do other summoning styles?"Sora asked.

"Yes, I can do Fusion and XYZ too."Shirou said surprising them."I just didn't need to use them since I could of beaten Reiji with my syncho monsters and Void Dragon his pendulum monsters were strong so I went beyond his power."

They were excited to have someone that can do all of the summons in their school, it will help them get better.

"Hey Shirou how about we duel?"Sora asked.

Everyone got surprised but Shirou said:"sure, I'll take you on."

"Are you sure you just had a duel."Yuzu said.

"Of course, I still have plenty of energy, but let's makes it interesting and not use the action field."Shirou said.

"Okay, fair enough."Sora said.

"But first let me sign the papers."Shirou said.

Then after Shirou signed the papers they went to the arena again, Sora and Shirou were now facing each other and they got their duel disks ready.

**Shirou LP 4000**

**Sora LP 4000**

"I'll start first."Shirou said and looks at his hand."I now summon Infernity Patriarch in def mode."A old looking priest appeared holding book. **2000 def.**

"Then I play infernity Draw to discard two cards and draw two."Shirous draws his new cards."now I set two cards facedown and end my turn."two facedowns appear on Shirous field.

"My turn draw."Sora said and draws his card."I play Fightfur patchwork, now I can add a edge imp monster and polymerization from my deck to my hand."Sora adds his new cards."like Edge Imp Sabres, now I play the spell to fuse Sabres with Fluffal bear to fusion summon."his two monsters went to the vortex and merged."Fusion Summon appear now Frightfur Bear. his monsters became a demonic looking bear. **2200 atk.**

"Now Fightfur Bear attack Patriach."Sora's bear then goes after Shirous monster.

"I now play my facedown Phantom hand."his trap from last time activated."now I can banish my hand."Shirous hand vanished.

"Will that even help?"Sora asked.

"Yes because now I play Infernity Force."Shirou played another trap."when my monsters gets attacked while I have no cards in my hand I can destroy the attacking monster."

"What?!"Sora said shocked and FightFur Bear got destroyed.

"Then I can summon a monster from my graveyard like Infernity Archfiend."then a fire a pillar appeared and it dispersed revealing a demon looking monster.**1800 atk.**

"Now Archfiends effect, when his special summoned he allows me to add a Infernity card from my deck to my hand."Shirou then takes out a card from his deck."like Infernity Launcher."

"I set a card and end my turn."Sora said and a facedown appeared.

"My turn draw."Shirou draws and then his card appeared again."now I play Graceful Charity, now I can draw three cards then discard two."Shirou draws three and discards two cards, Shirou then smirked"Well Sora It looks like the end of the line for you."

"What?"Sora said confused.

"I now play Infernity Launcher then activate his effect to discard a card."Shirou sends a card to the graveyard."now I play the spell card Infernity Fusion."a spell appeared showing Archfiend and Necromancer merging."if I have no other cards in my hand I can play this card, now I can send monsters from my deck as fusion materials."

"From his deck."Everyone said surprised.

"So now I'll send Infernity Beetle, Infernity Avenger and Infernity necromancer to fuse them together."the two monsters appear in the fusion vortex and merged together.

"Monsters of the inferno, merge together to form a new beast to give me victory, Fusion Summon appear now, Level 8 Infernity Cerberus."then came a giant three heard dog with black fur, it had red eyes, sliver lines on the fur, the the stomach showed its red skin, it had a long reptile looking tail and was growling at Sora." **2900 atk.**

"Wow."The kids said surprised to see Cerberus.

"Amazing he fusion summoned with only using monsters from his deck."Yuzu said.

"Now Cerberus attack Sora."Cerberus goes charging at Sora.

"I play Punch-in-the-Box, nice try but when a monster attacks me I can target it."Sora was then cut off.

"Useless."Shirou said.

"What?"Sora asked.

"When a monster fused with Infernity Fusion it cannot be effected by card effects."Shirou said shocking Sora.

Cerberus then strikes Sora sending him down. **Sora 1100 LP.**

"Well that was not bad but I can still use the trap with your other monsters."Sora said.

"No you won't Cerberus effect, when I don't have any cards in my hand I can banish a monster from my Graveyard to attack."Shirou said.

"What?!"Sora said shocked.

"I banish avenger to allow Cerberus to attack again." Shirou said and Cerberus charges at Sora and sent him flying ending the duel.

Sora gets up slowly and rubs the back of his head, he then looks at Shirou and said:"I can't believe I lost that badly."

"Well you attacked without knowing what I had so that was your first mistake, and the fact you didn't have a monster to summon after so that didn't help, you left yourself wide open with a trap that I could counter with ease so next time build a better defense."Shirou said.

"Yeah, well you got lucky."Sora said with a pout.

Everyone came inside and the kids were around Shirou.

"That was so cool."The kids said.

"Yeah, you did something Sora couldn't and that using cards from your to to fuse."Yuya said.

"Now come on let's go, we still have the whole day to celebrate."Shirou said.

"By the way Shirou do you have a place to stay?"Yuzu asked.

"Oh don't worry I have plenty of money to buy a hotel room during my stay here."Shirou said.

"Wow really that you must be really rich."Ayu said.

"Well a little."Shirou said."but now lets go."

Then they left the arena to have fun.

On another part Reiji was looking at a computer looking at his duel with Shirou, he was looking at the short data they had of Armored Warrior summon, the computer was showing images of Shirou armor while shwoing having words while pointing at parts of the suit.

"It seems this armrored warrior summon is not on any of the other dimensions and only Shirou has this type of card."one of the workers said.

"I see, like Yuya Sakaki, he has created a new power, it will take a long time to see if we can recreate it but we need more data as one duel isn't enough and it was brief."Reiji said.

Reiji wants to know more of this power, Amrored Warrior is something that was nothing he has ever seen not even pendulum summon could face it, his pendulum monsters got demolished by it, he needs to learn more as this power could the one to defeat Academia.

**Note:Sorry if it was shorter than the other one but Sora isn't better than Reiji and Shirou was able to face him on equal skills and even better, plus Shirou has lived in the world of duel monsters so he has better skills than any other duelists in Arc-v doesn't mean he will one shot everyone it more like if he is better than some jobbers aren't going to compete and hope you enjoyed some of the explanation to Armored soul fusion.**

**Infernity Cerberus level 8 2900 atk 2000 def dark beast fusion effect: 3 infernity monsters, when this monster attacks a defense position monster inflict piercing damage, if you don't have cards in your hand and this card attacked you can banish a monster to attack again.**

**Infernity Fusion normal spell:you can only activate this card if you have no other cards in your hand, you can fusion summon a infernity monster using monsters from your field and/or deck to as the fusion materials, a monster that was fusion summoned with this card is unaffected by your opponents card effects.**

**Infernity Void Dragon Level 8 3000 atk 2500 def dark dragon effect:you can discard a card in your hand to destroy one monster your opponent controls, if you have no cards in your hand you can tribute a monster you control to makes this card gain its attack.**


	3. Chapter 3 Raidraptor vs Infernity

**Chapter 3 Raidraptor vs Infernity**

**I don't own Yugioh Arc-V.**

After everyone celebrated Shirou's victory and him joining You Show the group composed of him, Yuya, Yuzu and the kids decided to get some ice cream, Shirou gave the kids each a different ice cream and they said:"thank you Shirou Onii-chan."

"Your welcomed."Shirou said with a smile.

Shirou then looked at Yuzu who was looking down, he goes up to her and asked:"Yuzu are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."Yuzu said with a fake smile.

Shirou didn't believe and said:"come on Yuzu, I'm not dumb."

"Okay, but not here."Yuzu said and Shirou nodded.

They told Yuya they would be back so they went to another spot and Shirou said:"okay so what's the matter?"

"Well you see after seeing you, Yuya and Gongenzaka fought so hard to defend You Show, I couldn't help protect them."Yuzu said sad about it.

Then she bowed and clasped her hands, Shirou was surprised and she said:"please teach me how to fusion summon!"

"You want me to teach you, why?"Shirou asked.

"I was going to ask Sora, but after seeing your duel with him and Reiji I saw that you were the right choice."Yuzu said."so please teach me, I'll really want to become stronger."

Shirou thinks about it and said:"sure, I'll be happy to help you."

"Really?"Yuzu asked happy about it.

"Yeah, but let's get back to the others before they get worried."Shirou said and she nodded.

"Hey Shirou can you keep this from Yuya."Yuzu said.

"Oh sure, but whay?"Shirou asked.

"I want it to be a secret."Yuzu said.

"Alright."Shirou said.

They returned to the group and then ate their ice creams, after that it was time to call it a day and went back home, Shirou went to a hotel and got a room, it was a nice one with a big bed and a view of the city, he thinks of the girls back at his home, he saved them from Academia because if they were captured then their lifes would have been in risk, he did it for the good of the dimensions but he didn't think to fall for them, he takes out his duel disk and opened a function on it that made him smile, it was a picture of him with Ruri and Rin smilling at the camera, they were surprised to be in his home, they met their monsters in real life outside of the dueling and they were amazed to know that duel monsters are living beings, they became great friends and even lovers.

Next day Yuzu and Shirou were on a warehouse and he was showing her a few cards on a box, they were polymerization, thousand eyes restrict, Infernity Cerberus and Infernity Fusion.

"Now let's start first with the basics, fusion monsters are different from other extra summons, for example fusion monsters for the most time need a specific monster that's listed on the card but some times it could be more generic, the card used for most of the times to fusion summon monsters is polymerization which is a spell that allows the duelist to fuse monsters from their hand and field, but then are other spell that also fuse monsters, for example Infernity fusion allows me to use monsters from my deck or field but I need to have no other cards in my hand, then theres a certain type of fusion that doesn't require a spell."Shirou said.

"Really what's it called?"Yuzu asked.

"It's called contact fusion, that type of fusion requires only the materials to be on the field, then you must send them back into the deck instead of the graveyard, while there are others that so similar things like the xyz dragon cannon that banishes the materials but a true contact fusion sends them back into the deck."Shirou said.

"Amazing, can you do that summon?"Yuzu asked.

"Yes, but It's better for you to see it when I need to use it, but for now take this."Shirou said and gives her polymerization."use that card also don't forget to put the fusion monsters in your extra deck."

"Right."Yuzu said and takes the card.

"Now you need to practice before you use it, as you might make a mistake so be ready."Shirou said and she nodded.

"Say Shirou are you going to enter in the championship?"Yuzu asked.

"Yes, I was interested in joining to test my skills."Shirou said.

"Well a way to enter is to get six wins in a row."Yuzu said.

"I see, well I have won against Reiji and Sora so all I need is four more."Shirou said.

"Well thats a start."Yuzu said then she thought of something else."Hey Shirou I wanted to ask, how did you learn so much about dueling, many duelist struggle learning one summoning method, but you can perform all three."

"Well I was raised in a special place where they taught me all the things about dueling."Shirou said.

"Really, who taught you your parents?"Yuzu asked.

"No, in fact I don't know who they are."Shirou said surprising her."I was raised by some nice people, but my parents I don't know who they are, but I can still see visions of what might be them and they did love me."

"Shirou I'm sorry."Yuzu said sad for him.

"Don't worry, you didn't know, but I moved on, now how about we go home."Shirou said and she nodded.

They then parted ways with Yuzu going back to her house, Shirou walked back to the hotel but then he felt someone was watching him, Shirou continued walking to another place and this time was at a empty place with a warehouse nearby.

"I know your following me, show yourself."Shirou said.

Then came a figure with green hair, he was wearing sunglasses and a red scarf covering his face.

"So who are you?"Shirou asked.

"Are you a fusion user?"He asked with his duel disk ready.

"Well I know more than just fusion, but it seems you won't take no for an answer."Shirou said activating his duel disk.

"How right you are."he said.

"Well good thing were alone so no one will be harmed."Shirou said.

"When did Academia scum like you care for others."he said.

"Don't you dare compare me to them."Shirou yelled at him surprising the stranger."I hate Academia, they use duel monster as a weapon, fusion was once a strenght for happiness reduced to a tool for war, of course words won't be enough so it's time to duel."and Shirou got his duel disk ready.

**Shirou 4000 LP**

**Stranger 4000 LP**

"I'll start."Shirou said and he looked at his hand."I set one card facedown and now I summon Infernity Guardian in defense mode."Guardian appears on the field.**1700 def.**

"My turn draw."Stranger draws."I summon Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius." a blue and green bird appeared. **1300 atk.**

"His effect allows me to summon another Vanishing Lanius."another bird appeared." and his effect allows me to summon another one."and a third bird appeared.

"Three level 4 monsters."Shirou said.

"I now play two facedowns and end my turn."Stranger said with two facedowns on his field.

"What is he planning?"Shirou said quietly.

"My turn draw."Shirou draws his card."I now play Infernity draw."now I can discard two cards to draw two."Shirou discard two of his cards and he nodded."now I summon Infernity Necromancer."Necromancer appears on Shirou's field.**2000 def.**

"Now I play my face down Phantom Hand this allows me to banish my entire hand."Shirou's cards then vanished.

"Why would you do that?"he asked.

"Simple, to use Necromancer effect now I can summon a monster from my graveyard like Infernity Archfiend."Archfiend appears on Shirou's field.**1800 atk.**

"Archfiend effect when his special summoned I can add a Infernity card from my deck to my hand like Infernity Launcher."Shirou adds the card."now I shall overlay my two monsters."Archfiend and Guardian went to vortex surprising the stranger."Giant of the inferno come to my field to aid me in this battle, XYZ Summon, appear now rank 4 Infernity Goliath."a giant wearing dark armor with a helmet with slit on the visor, he has red lines like lava on his body and he has a spear.**2300 atk.**

"First you dare destroy our home, now you use our summoning method."he said angry.

"Will you open your eyes, I am not from academia, but I'll let Goliath do the job, attack with Inferno spear."Goliath charges at his monster.

"I play Raidraptor Readiness, now for this turn my Raidraptors cannot be destroyed by battle."he said.

"But you still take the damage."Goliath stabs the bird causing him damage.**3000 LP**

"Goliath effect allows me to detach a overlay to draw a card since I dealt damage."A overlay vanished and Shirou draws."I now end my turn."

"My turn draw."he draws his card and Shirou's cards return."I now play Raidraptor Sanctuary since I control three raidraptors I can draw two cards."he draws again."now with my three Vanishing Lanius I build the overlay network."his monster went into the vortex."to xyz summon Raidraptor Rise Falcon."then a giant green bird appeared.**100 atk.**

"Rise Falcon effect by detaching a overlay unit he gaisn the attack of all of your special summoned monsters."his monster gained Goliath attack.**2400 atk.**

"Shun."they looked behind to see another guy but this one looked like Yuya.

"Wait Shun."Shirou said surprised since he knows that name.

"Stay out of this Yuto."Shun said.

"This isn't our battlefield."Yuto said.

"It doesn't matter."Shun said."now Rise Falcon attack Goliath." his monster goes charging at Goliath.

"I activate Phantom hand."Shirou said and his hand vanished.

Falcon attacked Goliath causing Shirou to take damage and a smoke to cover him.**3900 LP.**

Shun and Yuto waited then to their shock Goliath still stands.

"How did he survive."Shun said shocked to see him.

"His effect, if I have no cards in my hand he cannot be destroyed by battle."Shirou said.

"So that's why he banished his hand."Yuto said.

"I end my turn."Shun said.

"My turn draw."Shirou said and his cards then came back."I must ask is your name Shun Kurosaki?"

"Yes, what is it to you?"Shun said to him.

"Then it seems It was fortunate that I ran into you, but in order to show you the way I must win, now I play pot of greed, now I can draw two cards"Shirou closes his eyes and then draws his two cards when he saw them he smirk his deck came through to him.

"Now I play Infernity Launcher, I set two facedowns then activate Phantom Hand to banish my entire hand."Shirou's cards vanished."now I play launcher effect by sending it to the graveyard I can summon two monsters from my graveyard so come back Infernity Guardian and Infernity Defender."Guardian appears in defense along with a bulky machine, it was bronze with yellow markings, it has two bulky shields and its head only has one red eye.**3000 def**

"Then I play my facedown, the spell card Shadow Clone, I can now targer a monster on my field then then cut half of his attack to summon the spell as a monster of the type of my choice with level that is one higher than the level or rank of the monster so I targer Goliath and the type will be machine."Goliath attack was taken from as a shadow appears at his side that became a cyborg version of him.**1150 atk.**

"A spell that counts as a monster, but why would you make your xyz monster weaker?"Shun asked.

"Simple to overlay the clone with Defender."Shirou said they went to the vortex again." now I XYZ rank 5 Cyber Dragon Nova."Cyber Dragon Nova appears on Shirou's field.**2100 atk.**

"And by using him I can rebuild the overlay network again."Shirou said and nova went back to the vortex.

"He's using a XYZ monster to summon another."Yuto said surprised.

"Dragon of the infinite, I call upon your strenght to bring justice to the world, I XYZ Summon, Cyber Dragon Infinity."then came another dragon this was more advance with red eyes staring down at Shun.**2100 atk.**

"Now Infinity gains 200 for each overlay unit it has."**2700 atk.**

"Now I play my last facedown, the rank-up magic Astral Force."the facedown revealed it self to be Astral Force.

"RANK-UP MAGIC."Shun and Yuto said in shock.

"My spell allows me to rank up a xyz monster I control to another with 1 or 2 ranks higher than it, and I pick Goliath."Shirou said Goliath then entered the Vortex but this one had a bright light."Astra Force give me the strengh to summon a new being to win me this duel, Rank-Up XYZ summon."then from it came a dark red orb with the number 24 on the middle, then the number vanihsed as it opened to reveal wings, then it showed a giant dragon monster with the number 24 on its chest."Number 24: Dragulas the Vampiric Dragon."**2400 atk.**

"Number, I never heard of a XYZ monster like that."Yuto said.

Even if he destroys my monster I can still use my facedown. Shun thought.

"I now play Infinity's effect, I can target a face up monster on the field and attach it to him as a XYZ material and I pick Rise Falcon."Shirou said then Rise Falcon screamed it turned to a red energy and went to Infinity and it turned to a XYZ material.**2900 atk.**

Shun and Yuto were in shock Rise Falcon was absorbed into his monster and he didn't have any defense.

"Now, Infinity, Dragulas attack Shun directly."Shirou said and both of his monsters charged both a beam from their mouths and they fired it at him making them merge into one, Shun was then hit by them ending the duel and he got sent to the ground.

"Shun."Yuto said and he goes to his side.

Shirou then approaches them and Shun said while Yuto picked him up:"I can't believe I lost."

"Look, believe it or not, I am not the enemy and you don't have to be worried about Ruri."Shirou said surprising them.

"Wait, you know Ruri?"Yuto asked.

"Yes, in fact I saved her."Shirou said making them stunned."before Academia could get her hands on her I arrived at the same spot and took her away to a safe place, a place where Academia cannot go to."

"Then prove it."Shun said.

"I cannot tell you where it is since they might be people watching us but you can talk to her."Shirou said then he raised his duel disk for a app on it then the screen turned to black with a signal on it, then Ruri came on the image.

"Shirou, I'm glad you could call me."Ruri said making Shun and Yuto shocked.

"Yes, but I called you for something important."Shirou said then he shows her Shun and Yuto and she got surprised.

"Shun, Yuto."Ruri said.

"Ruri."Yuto and Shun said.

"I'm so happy to see you both again."Ruri said with a smile.

"Us too, but where are you?"Shun asked.

"I can't tell, all I can say this place is wonderful and don't worry about me I'm fine."Ruri said.

"Okay, I'll trust you."Shun said.

"Thank you, and I'll see you both again soon, when you need to talk to me ask Shirou."Ruri said and they nodded then she looks at Shirou."and Shirou I got good news, I got it done."

"Really, well good job."Shirou said with a smile.

"Yeah, plus Rin did it too, also Shinji is almost ready to go with you."Ruri said.

"Really well it will be good to have him here with me, tell them I say hi."Shirou said and she nodded making him end the call.

"What did Ruri mean that she go it?"Yuto asked.

"It's a method that can surpass the three known extra summons you know."Shirou said surprising them."but you will just have to see it later, now you guys might need to lay low for a while since I bet you were attacking the LDS."

"Fine, but you better explain one day."Shun said.

"Of course, but now I need to return see you both again."Shirou said and they nodded.

Shirou left to his hotel room, when he entered it he went to sit on his bed, he looked at his duel disk and it showed another picture, this one has a young boy with short blue hair and green eyes wearing a blue jacket and white pants.

"Shinji I hope your ready to face the dangers of Academia."Shirou said.

**Note:Shirou met and Shun and defeated him, Rin and Ruri will be appart of a harem along with Serena for Shirou so wait for that, Shirou has Astral Force (anime) since by being raised int he world of Duel Spirits it gives him access to cards from the past along with the number monsters, also any number monster that didn't have a anime effect wil have it real life one with the number clause where they cannot be destroyed by battle except by number monsters and Shinji will be revealed later.**

**Infernity Goliath rank 4 2300 atk 2000 def dark warrior xyz effect:if you have no cards in your hand this monster cannot be destroyed by battle, if this card deals damage you can detach a XYZ material to draw a card.**

**Infernity Defender level 5 1000 atk 3000 def dark machine effect:you opponent cannot target other monsters for attacks, if you have no cards in your hand Infernity Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effect.**


	4. Chapter 4 Crystal Duelist

**Chapter 4 Crystal Duelist**

**I don't own Yugioh Arc-V.**

Two days later Shirou was at the park waiting for someone sitting on a bench, he still was able to win one more duel giving him four wins with only two more to go, he heard that LDS was looing for Shun and Yuto after their attack and Shun was still trying to find some information on Academia.

"Shirou."he then looks to his right to see Shinji running up to him with a green duel disk.

"Shinji, I'm happy to see you again."Shirou said while getting up.

"Yeah big bro, come on you promissed to show me You Show."Shinji said.

"Okay, let's go."Shirou said and they walk to You Show.

After some time walking Shinji then started to run surprising Shirou and Shinji said:"race ya." while looking at him.

Shirou then noticed another kid wearing a turquoise hooded sweatshirt walking in front of Shinji path and he said:"Shinji look out!"

But it was too late and he crashed into the other kid and they fall to the ground, Shinji gets up a bit and saw the other kid on the ground and said:"oh I'm so sorry."he then goes to help him up by offering a hand, the other kid was nervous but then took his hand.

"It's okay."he said.

"I better watch out next time, hey my name is Shinji what's your name?"Shinji asked.

"Reira."Reira said while looking down.

"You don't have to be shy, in fact we can be friends."Shinji said with a big smile surprising Reira.

Shirou chuckled and said:"Shinji likes to make friends, so don't worry that's just who he is."

"I don't know."Reira said.

Shinji looks at Reira and said:"you don't have any friends?"Reira shakes her head."well don't worry like I said I'll be your friend and your first one."

Reira just looked at Shinji stunned, she never met anyone that wanted to be her friend.

A guy wearing a yellow coat with black hair appears and bumps into Reira making her fall but then Shinji grabs Reira and Shinji said:"hey watch where you going."

The guy stops and said:"oh why don't you shut up you little brat, it was your friends fault for being in my way."

"Oh yeah why don't you pick on someone your on size."Shirou said with his arms crossed.

"Oh, then let's have a duel, and you shall be put in your place."he said with a smirk while taking out a grey duel disk.

Shirou was going to take out his duel disk but then Shinji goes in front of him and said:"no let me, I'll teach him a lesson."

Shirou thinks about and said:"okay, show this guy whose boss."

"Right."Shinji said with a grin.

"You gotta be kidding me."he said then laughs."this brat will duel me, well okay but remember that it was Justin that defeated you."

They went to a empty spot for dueling with their duel disks ready.

**DUEL**

**Shinji 4000 LP**

**Justin 4000 LP**

"I'll start first."Justin said."I summon Luster Dragon."then on his side of the field appeared Luster Dragon who roared.**1900 atk.**

"Now I play a facedown and end my turn, now try to make a effort."Justin said.

"My turn draw."Shinji draws his card.

Shirou was looking at the duel then he heard:"Shirou."he looks back to see Yuya, Yuzu and the kids coming up to him.

"Oh hey guys."Shirou said.

"We saw you and came to see what was happening?"Yuya asked.

"Well you see I was going to You Show for you guys to meet my friend Shinji but then this guy got on our nerves so Shinji is now dueling him."Shirou said and they looked at Shinji.

"Shirou Onii-chan can your friend win?"Ayu asked.

"Of course he can, despite his age he is a great duelist."Shirou said.

"Wow, he must be really good if you have faith in him."Yuzu said.

"I now summon Crystal beast Topaz Tiger."Shinji said then a Topaz appears on the field glowing.

"Wow pretty."Ayu said with a smile along with Yuzu.

Then from the Topaz came a white tiger with horn on his head.**1600 atk.**

"Wow, what kind deck he has?"Tatsuya asked.

"That his Crystal Beast deck, they are a special type of monsters with interesting effects."Shirou said.

"Ha, that cat doesn't stand a chance against my dragon."Justin said.

"Why don't we show him my special ability."Topaz said to Shinji.

"Right, now I attack with Topaz."Shinji said surprising everyone except for Shirou."when he attacks he gains a extra 400 atk points." Topaz power rises up.**2000 atk.**

Topaz charges at Luster Dragon and claws him destroying the dragon. **Justin 3900 LP.**

"Why you little brat."Justin said.

"I place a card facedown and end my turn."Shinji said with a smile.

Reira was watching in the crowd next to Shirou and was interested to see more of Shinji's deck.

Reiji was with the others watching over the city in the computers finding Reira since she went outside and he wanted to make sure she was fine with his mother at his side.

"Did you find her?"Himika asked.

Then one said:"I found her."then they showed Reira watching a duel with Shirou to their surprise.

"Wait that's Shirou what is she doing with him?"Himika said surprised to see them.

"It seems they met, but who are the ones that are dueling now?"Reiji asked.

"One is called Justin Lesnar he is one of the Academia spies we found while the other one we only got his name being Shinji but any other information is non existant only with the fact that he is friends with Shirou."said one of the workers.

"I see, then they must be from the same dimension, let's see his skills compared to Shirou."Reiji said.

Back with the duel Justin said:" my turn draw, I now play my facedown call of the haunted to bring back Luster Dragon."his facedown opened and then his dragon came back."now I play graceful charity, now I can draw three cards and discard two."he draws and discards two cards."now I sacrifice Luster Dragon for Kaise Glider."Luster Dragon vanished and in its place was Kaiser Glider.**2400 atk.**

"Now attack his stupid tiger."Justin said and Kaiser Glider goes charging at Topaz making him growl and explode.**Shinji 3200 LP **

Justin smirked but then to his shock Topaz jewel appears again but this time damaged and he said:"hey why didn't that monster get destroyed."

"He did, it's just instead of going to the graveyard crystal beasts stay as spell cards."Shinji said.

"Whatever I end my turn."Justin said.

"But before that I play my facedown card Metaverse."his facedown revealed the trap card."now I can play a field spell from my deck."

This surprises everyone then a card comes out from his deck and Shinji said:"I play Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins." he places the card in the field spell zone, then the field was changed to a arena like place.

"My turn draw."Shinji draws his card."now I play pot of greed, this allows me to draw to more cards."Shinji draws again and he smilled."now I play Crystal Bond, this allows me to add a crystal beast monster to my hand while putting another crystal beast in my spell and trap card zone, so I add Sapphire Pegasus while putting Amber Mammoth to my spell and trap card zone."he added a card while Amber was in the Spell and Trap card zone.

"Than I play Crystal beacon, this card allows to summon a Crystal Beast from my deck if I have two of them in my spell and trap zone, now I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat."then a amethyst appeared and from it came Amethyst Cat.**1200 atk.**

"Then I summon Sapphire Pegasus."Shinji said and a Sapphire appeared from it came Pegasus.**1800 atk.**

"Wow he looks so majestic."Yuzu said.

"Now Pegasus effect when hes summoned I can now add another Crystal beast from my deck to my spell and trap card zone like Ruby."Shinji said and a ruby appeared."then Ruby's effect, when he's in the spell and trap card zone I can summon him out."then Ruby glowed and he appeared complete on the field while making cute sounds.**300 def.**

"He's so cute."Yuzu and Ayu said with hearts on their eyes.

"Now Ruby's other effect when he's special summoned I can summon as many crystal beasts from my spell and trap card zone."Ruby then sends a red beam from the crytal in his tail to the other crystal beasts and they all came back.**1600 atk, 1700 atk.**

"Wow, he summoned so many monsters without needing pendulum summon."Yuya said amazed.

"That's right, Shinji uses his cards to their full potential."Shirou said.

"Even so none of them can put a scratch to my dragon."Justin said.

"I really hate that guy."Mammoth said.

"Let me sink my claws on him."Amethyst said.

"Don't worry you will, now I play M- Force this card allows me to give one of my Crystal beasts 500 atk points, so I'll give them to Topaz."**2100 atk.**

Justin got shocked while the You Show group got happy with Yuya saying:"awesome, with Topaz effect he can surpass Kaiser Glider."

"I'm getting shivers."Futoshi said.

"Now topaz attack Kaiser Glider."Shinji said and Topaz goes charging at the dragon.**2500 atk.**

Topaz pounces Kaiser glider destroying it. **Justin 3800 LP**

"Okay guys charge."Shinji said.

"You heard him let's finish this."Pegasus said and the rest go charging at Justin.

"I will not lose, I play battle fader, I summon him to the field and end the battle phase."Justin said then Battle fader appeared in defense mode and it started to make a bell like sound making Shinji's monsters stop.

"Then I set one card facedown and end my turn."Shinji said while a facedown appeared and Topaz attack returned to normal.

"My turn draw, I play pot of greed to draw two more cards."Justin said and he draws more cards making him smirk."now your finished I play cost down to send a card from my hand to the graveyard to reduce the levels of the monsters in my hand by two so I summon prime material dragon."a new dragon appeared on his field.**2400 atk.**

"Now I play dragons mirror now I can fusion summon a monster using any dragon in my field or graveyard."Justin said making them shocked."so now I banish Prime Material Dragon, Luster Dragon, Kaiser Glider, Spear Dragon and Exploder Dragon to fusion summon the Five-Headed Dragon."his dragons appeared and then they all fused together forming a giant dragon with five heads.**5000 atk.**

Everyone was shocked and scared, then Justin said:"now I play Infernal Gauntlet and equip it to Five-Headed Dragon."a demonic looking gauntlet appeared on Five-Headed Dragon."with this I can tribute another monster like battle fader to allow my dragon to attack twice."this shocks them then Battle Fader vanished."now my dragon destroy him."

"Mammoth effect makes you attack him first."Shinji said.

"Very well."Justin said and his dragon fires at Mammoth.

"Now I play Crystal Flash."his facedown revealed a spell."now I can place a Crystal beast in my hand to the spell and trap card zone to make the damage 0, and I choose Emerald Tortoise."A emerald appeared on the field, then Mammoth got hit and turned back to his Amber.

"Now your finished."Justin said and his dragon attacks Amethys hitting her and causing a explosion.

Everyone was worried except Shirou while Justin was grinning but then it turned to shock when they saw Shinji was okay with amethyst jewel there. **Shinji 1300 LP.**

"What happened, you should have lost."Justin demanded.

"My field spell, if I have 2 or more crystal beasts in the spell and trap card zone I take half the damage."Shinji said.

Everyone was happy while Justin was angry, Reira was glad he was fine and Justin said:"I'll get you next time I end my turn."

"My turn draw."Shinji said and draws."I now play Card of Sanctity now we must draw until we have six cards in our hands."then they both draw until they have six cards.

"He now has six cards."Yuya said.

"Yeah, but also the other guy."Tatsuya said.

Shinji looks at his hand and got surprised but then he smilled.

"It's over, Shinji won."Shirou said making them confused.

"I now summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle."Shinji said and a colbat appeared and from it came a eagle.**1400 atk.**

"Now all my Crystal Beasts are here and now it's time to take that Dragon down."Shinji said surprising Justin."since they are all here I can now special summon Rainbow Dragon."then each of the Crystal Beasts gems glowed and they flew to the sky, then they made a flash of bright colors and then from them came a shadow of a dragon, then the Dragon appeared now showing it's white body with gems on the sides of his body and wings like that of an angel and it gave a powerful roar.**4000 atk.**

You Show and Reira were amazed by it even Reiji and Himika who were seeing it, Justin was surprised but then he said:"impressive but my dragon is the superior one."

"No it's not, now I play Honest from my hand when a light monster I control battles another monster I can discard him to make Rainbow Dragon gain Five-Headed Dragon's attack."Shinji said, Honest appeared above Rainbow Dragon and gave him his power making his wings grow bigger with a white glow on them.**9000 atk.**

"9000 attack points."Justin said shocked.

"It's over now Rainbow Dragon finish this."Shinji said making Rainbow Dragon fires a blast of energy at Five-Headed Dragon who screamed in pain and got destroyed making Justin take massive damage ending the duel.

Justin was in shock and said:"how could I lose to a kid."he then runs off.

"What a sore loser."Shinji said.

Then the group runs up to him with Ayu saying;"that was amazing."

"Yeah your dragon is really cool."Tatsuya said.

"It gave me shivers."Futoshi said.

"Well thank you guys."Shinji said then he looks at Reira and walks up to her.

"That was amazing Shinji."Reira said.

"Yeah, next time any guys that tries anything you can count on me."Shinji said then he got a closer look and got surprise."your a gir." but then Reira covered his mouth.

"Can you keep it a secret?"Reira whispered.

"Sure."Shinji said.

"Excuse me."they look to see a guy in a suit."Reira I came to bring you home."

"Alright."Reira said and she goes with him.

"I hope to see you again."Shinji said making her smile.

After they left Yuya asked:"hey Shirou who was that boy?"

"Oh that was Reira, he was a kid that Shinji and I met by accident, but now come on let's go to You Show Shinji wants to see it."

"Yeah."they said and they ran towards You Show.

With Reiji and Himika they were impressed and Himika said:"well that was certainly a impressive turn around."

"Yes, it seems Shinji is as good as Shirou but the question is can he do Armored Soul fusion but he still is impressive with his own skills."Reiji said.

"You think he can be a lancer?"Himika asked.

"Yes, but we will have to see for another time."Reiji said.

**Note:Shinji has appeared in the story, his deck is Crystal Beasts with Ruby having the anime effect and in terms for Extra deck summons well he has the fusion and certain other one too, also some duels might be skipped for the Championship since Shirou fighting a bunch of no names won't be very intersting plus he only needs two more.**


	5. Chapter 5 Duelist of Dolls and Machines

**Chapter 5 Duelist of Dolls and Machines**

**I don't own Yugioh Arc-V.**

After Shinji joined You Show both him and Shirou were in the classes with Shirou even helping with the XYZ stuff, Shinji met Sora too who was surprised to see him, he didn't know someone so young can defeat a strong fusion monster, but what they don't know Shinji is not the only one that arrived in Standard.

In the middle of the night a young woman was walking down the streets that were empty, she was wearing a gothic styled dress that was purple, she also had a necklass with the symbol of infinity and a orb inside it, she has long black hair and purple eyes and she also has a purple duel disk.

She then hears a noise in a alley and saw young boy being picked on by a three thugs.

"Okay kid heres the deal you duel us so that we can enter the championship."one of thugs said.

"But I'm already qualified."the kid said.

"we don't care."said the second one.

"Hey."the girls said getting their attention."leave him alone."

"Oh why don't you leave little girl or your going to be next."said the leader.

"Really, how about this I'll duel each of you instead of the kid."The girl said.

The smirked and they activated their duel disks, the kid ran away when he had the chance and he looked back to see the girl activating her duel disk revealing a green blade.

"Your going to help us become the next champions."the leader said.

"Really I hope you don't lose too fast."she said.

Then after a few minutes later a giant shadow of a woman appears causing a explosion to happen, then the thugs were on the ground with shocked expressions.

"What happened?"one of the thugs said.

"You lost."the girl said and she walks away.

Next day Shirou was with Shinji, Yuya and Yuzu as they were walking around the city, Yuya had got some wins and was getting close to enter the championship.

"Man what a day."Yuya said.

"Well maybe next time you ask some help if your hungry before you duel."Shirou said.

"But still we just need one more duel to qualify."Shinji said.

"Yeah both of you are great duelists you defeated you opponents in few turns."Yuzu said.

"We trained using our decks to their full potential, there's only one other person we know that can truly rival us."Shirou said.

"Who?"Yuya asked.

"Me."turned around to see the gothic girl."so this is where you both were."

"Sayo."Shinji and Shirou said surprised to see her.

"You know her?"Yuzu asked.

"Yes, this is Sayo, she is also from our home."Shirou said.

"Yes, I didn't like it that you left me behind and have all the fun for yourself."Sayo said.

"Well still it's good that your here."Shinji said with a smile.

Sayo nodded, she then looks at Yuya and Yuzu and said:"who are you?"

"Oh I'm Yuya and this is Yuzu."Yuya said.

"Nice to meet you Sayo."Yuzu said and Sayo nodded.

"So you must be a duelist too."Yuya said.

"Yes."Sayo said.

"Hey." they all looked back to see the trio of LDS again with Yaiba saying:"we found you."

"You guys again."Yuzu said.

"Look were here because Yaiba wants a duel."Masumi said.

"A duel?"Yuya said confused.

"That's right I came here to challenge Shirou to a duel to prove my skills as the best synchro user."Yaiba said.

"And get defeated."Hokuto said making Yaiba angry.

"No I won't, so are we going to duel."Yaiba said with his duel disk ready.

Shirou was about to go until Sayo went ahead and said:"how about this, you face me and if you win you can duel Shirou."

"Who are you?"Yaiba asked.

"I am Sayo."Sayo said.

"She's also a friend of ours and she as strong as me and Shirou."Shinji said.

"Really, well if I can beat you then I beat Shirou so I'll take you on."Yaiba said.

"Now watch and see Sayo's skills."Shirou said to Yuya and Yuzu.

**DUEL**

**SAYO 4000 LP**

**YAIBA 4000 LP**

"I'll start."Sayo said."I'll set a monster and set a facedown card."two facedown cards appears on her field.

"Okay my turn draw."Yaiba said."I now summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight."his goblin looking knight appeared.**1900 atk.**

"Now his effect allows me to special summon another one from hand like XX-Saber Fulhelmknight." A blond looking knight appeared on his field.**1300 atk.**

"Now I'll tune Fulhelmknight with Boggart."both of his monsters jumped with the blond knight turning into rings and boggar being turned to stars by them.

"I now synchro summon X-Saber Urbellum."Urbellum appeared on Yaiba's field.**2200 atk.**

"Now he is going to attack your monster."Yaiba said Urbellum goes charging at her facedown and slices it, then it revealed it self to be a dark hedgehog with string attached to it.**200 def.**

"Wait what was that?"Yaiba asked.

"Shaddoll Hedgehog, I should thank you for attacking it now his effect allows me to add a Shaddoll spell or trap from my deck to my hand."Sayo said.

"Shaddolls?"Ayu asked.

"There a archtype that focuses on flip effect monsters but their true strenght is something else."Shirou said.

"I now add Shaddoll Fusion."Sayo said showing the card she took out with a smirk ans they got shocked.

"No way shes a fusion user too."Masumi said.

"Yaiba you just had to pick on someone that does a different extra summon."Hokuto said.

"I end my turn with a facedown."Yaiba said setting a facedown.

"My turn draw."Sayo said while drawing."now I play Shaddoll Fusion now normaly I could only fusion summon using monsters from my field and hand but since you have monsters on your field I can also use monsters from my deck."they all got surprised and she takes out one from her deck and one from her hand."Now I fuse Shaddoll Beast and Noelshaddoll Ariel."both monsters appeared to the vortex.

"Servants of Construct merge yourself to form a being that will my enemies Fusion summon appear now El Shaddoll Apkallone."then came El Shaddoll Apkallone.2500 atk.

"Oh no."Yaiba said.

"Shaddoll beast effect activates when he's sent to the graveyard by a effect I can draw a card, now Apkallone destroys his monster."Sayo said and Apkallone shot a beam at Urbellum destroying it. **Yaiba 3700 LP.**

"Now I end my turn."Sayo said

"My turn draw."Yaiba said drawing his card."Now I play soul charge this allows me to pay 500 for each monsters I bring back from my graveyard so I now summon back my three monsters."Uberllum and Fulhelmknight came back. **Yaiba 2700 LP**

"Now since I have two X-sabers I can now summon XX-Saber Faultroll." Faultroll came to his side of the field.**2400 atk.**

"Now his effect allows me to bring back Boggart."boggart then stood next to Faultroll."now I'll tune Faultroll with Fulhelmknight."his two monster jumped to the air and he synchro summoned another monster."I synchro summon XX-Saber Gottoms."Gottoms then appeared to his field.**3100 atk.**

"Then I play my facedown the spell striking the enemy with this since I control a monster stronger than yours, I can destroy your monster."Yaiba said and then Sayo's monster got struck by lightining destroying it.

Yaiba smirked but then something came out of where her monster was, from the smoke came a giant white machine.2500 atk.

"Hey how did that thing appeared?"Yaiba asked.

"Meklord Wisel appears when a monster on my field is destroyed by battle so thank you, plus since you destroyed Apkallone I can now add a shaddoll card from my deck to my hand."she then adds another shaddoll fusion.

"What's a meklord it doesn't look like her shaddolls?"Yuzu asked.

"There a different archtype she mixes with her shaddolls and let me tell you, Yaiba lost when he faced her."Shirou said surprising his friends.

"That thing might be strong but I'll attack it with Gottoms."Yaiba said and his monsters goes charging at Wisel.

"I play a facdown, negate attack this skips the battle phase."Sayo said a vortex stopped Gottoms.

"Then I play gottoms effect, by tributing boggart I can discard a random from you hand."Gottoms got boggar energy and sent a slash at one of her cards.

"Hey thanks it was Shaddoll beast again."Sayo said drawing another card.

"Darn it, I end my turn."Yaiba said.

"That idiot was going for her spell but instead got one of her monsters."Masumi said.

"But what I'm worried is that monster."Hokuto said looking at Wisel.

"My turn draw."Sayo said."then I play Shaddoll fusion, now I merge Shaddoll hound and Qadoshaddoll Keios to fusion summon my favorite monster." the two monsters appeared in the vortex again.

"Queen of the Shaddolls come to my field to show everyone you power, I fusion summon El Shaddoll Construct."then from the vortex came Constuct and she floated next to Wisel.**2800 atk.**

"That's her ace monster."Shinji said.

"Now I play Wisel effect it was fortunate that I faced you for being a synchro user."Sayo said.

"What do you mean?"Yaiba asked.

Wisel then shoots strings of energy from his body and they attached themselves to Gottols neck and limbs.

"Gottoms."Yaiba said shocked.

Gottoms then turnes to a sphere of energy went inside of Wisels chest, everyone outside of Shini and Shirou were shocked seeing it

"What happened?"Yuya asked.

"Wisel happened the Meklords are able to attach Synchro monsters to them to get more power, they are Anti Synchro monsters."Shirou explained.

"Then that means she has the advantage against any synchro user."Tatsuya said.

"I'm geting bad shivers."Futoshi said.

"And the best part Wisel gains your monsters attack as well."Sayo said and Wisel attacked got bigger.**5600 atk.**

"This can't be."Yaiba said.

"Now Contruct attack Urbellum and when she attacks a special summoned monster she can destroy it immediately."Sayo said and Construct sent strings towards the Urbellum and crusshes him.

"Now Wisel finish this duel."Then Wisel charges at yaiba with his blade charged with Gottoms spirit and slashes at him ending the duel.

Sayo shuts off the duel disk and goes back to the group.

"I told you but you just had to pick a fight."Masumi said while she and Hokuto picked him up.

"How was I supposed to know she had a anti synchro monster."Yaiba said.

"Let's just go."Hokuto said and they left.

"Wow that was amazing Big sis Sayo."Ayu said.

"It was no big deal."Sayo said.

"No, you defeated Yaiba who was the best syncho user in his school tha was impressive."Yuzu said.

"I just had better counters."Sayo said.

"Hey Sayo wanna join You Show?"Yuya asked.

"You Show?"Sayo asked.

Then Yuzu hits Yuya with a fan and said:"Yuya you can't just ask people out of nowhere to join our school."

"Sorry."Yuya said.

"It's okay and sure I'll join."Sayo said with a shrug.

The kids got happy and gabbed her while taking her to their school with the rest following them.

Reiji was wathcing the duel and Nakajima said:"she is impressive."

"Yes, to be able to have a high level of fusion summon along with that Meklord does prove she can be a valuable ally along with Shirou and Shinji, it seems we now have three promissing members for the lancers."Reiji said

The group arrive at You Show and saw Sora sitting on the couch and he said:"hey guys, say whose the new girl?"

"This is Sayo she's Shirou and Shinji's friend."Ayu said.

"Yeah plus she's even a Fusion user like you."Yuzu said.

"Wait really?"Sora said surprised."Well I'm still better."

"I don't think so."Sayo said.

"What you wanna duel, then let's see whose the best fusion user."Sora said challenging her.

"Okay but go crying if you lose."Sayo said making him pout while the rest laugh at their interaction.

So now the duelist of Spirit world are together, they will save the dimensions from Academia and stop the ressurection of the fake supreme king.

**Note:Well heres another oc and Sayo's the last one, she has both Shaddolls and Meklords like how Shirou has the numbers and Shinji has his own special set of cards but that will be a surprise, Sayo got the Meklords seeing as one of Zarcs halfs was a synchro dragon she decided to get them to counter if he ever came back.**


	6. Chapter 6 Wrath of Blue Eyes

**Chapter 6 Wrath of Blue Eyes**

**I don't own Yugioh Arc-V.**

At You show Shirou, Shinji and Sayo were at classroom talking with their friends, they got enough wins to participate in the championship so all they have to do is wait.

"Hey Big sis Sayo can you do Armored warrior summon?"Ayu asked her.

"Oh, you must have seen Shirou do it, well yes."Sayo said surprising them.

"Really can you show us yours?"Ayu asked again.

"I don't like to show it off, this is my power and it will be used in a real duel."Sayo said.

"Well how about we duel?"Sora suggested.

"Pass."Sayo said.

"What?"Sora said.

"I heard from Shirou that you got defeated so easily so your not worth it."Sayo said making him pout in anger.

"Hey what about you Shinji?"Yuya asked.

"Well I can do it too."Shinji said.

"Really even your so young you can do that style."Yuzu said.

"Shinji is a prodigy, he learned the style much faster than any other duelist along with the extra summons."Shirou said.

"Wait then how many duelists know Armored Warrior Summon?"Yuya asked.

"Counting us three, five."Shinji said surprising them.

"Really only that many?"Yuzu said.

"Yes, armored soul fusion had so many failures before but it was only mastered with me, Shinji and Sayo the other two are still new in using it."Shirou said.

"Wow and here we thought the Fusion, Synchro and XYZ are tough but Armored Warrior Summon has only five users."Yuzu said.

"Yes but don't maybe one day you can do it too."Shirou said making them smile,

After that they decided to go take a walk around the city, Gongenzaka went to see them and also wanted to come so he joined the group, they then went to a pool to have fun, the group had bathing suits on with their colors on them but Sayo was on the side of the pool since she only wanted to relax.

"Come on Sayo."Ayu said trying to get her to join them.

"No thanks."Sayo said.

Then she splashed in the face making her mad, she then looks to see it was Shinji and he said:"come on have some fun."

"Oh you want fun."Sayo said and then she dives into the pool to chase after him.

Shirou chuckled at their interaction, he wondered about what will happen to the future, there was still one girl from Academia he has to save but he couldn't go there without being caught since she might be too loyal so he needs to think of a plan.

Then he heard Infenity Void Dragon calling out to him, Shinji heard Ruby and Sayo heard Construct saying her name making her stop, they looked around then they were pulled inside the pool along with their friends.

Then Shirou got dropped into a place and he lands on his feet, he noticed he was back in his clothes again, he looks back to see his dragon.

"Void, then this is."Shirou said and Shirou jumps away to avoid most of the group who crashed on the floor while Sayo and Shinji landed on their feet.

"Were home."Shinji said to Sayo without the other hearing him.

"Yes."Sayo said.

"Hey were are we?"Yuya said looking around then he looks behind him to see Odd-Eyes."Odd-Eyes!"and he growled.

"Your in our world."they looked to see Mozarta and Big Benkei walking towards them making Yuzu and Gongenzaka shocked and Mozarta said:"you must have been called here."

"Yes, it seems he wants to test you."Big Benkei said.

"Who?"Shirou asked.

"Me."they looked to see Kaibaman with his arms crossed.

"Kaibaman."Shirou said surprised to see him.

"Shirou you know this guy?"Yuya asked.

"Spirit actually."Shirou said.

"He's a ghost."the kids and Yuzu said scared.

"No a duel spirit."Shinji said.

"A duel spirit?"Yuzu asked.

"Such ignorance of future generations thinking that duel monsters is just a simple game."Kaibaman said.

"What do you mean, it's just a game with cards made of ink and paper."Sora said.

"Sora you couldn't be more wrong duel monsters is not just a game."Sayo said and then Construct and Wisel came to her side.

"Wait those are!"Yuzu said shocked.

"Yes you see duel monsters have a much bigger history behind it, in fact duel monsters are alive."Shirou said surprising them.

"So duel monsters are real creatures."Gongenzaka said.

"Come on you can't be serious."Sora said.

"Ignorance like that is what caused duel monsters to be forgotten."Kaibaman said.

"So Kaibaman why are we here?"Shirou asked.

"Simple, in order to see if you three are the true champions of duel spirits I need to test you."Kaibaman said and he activated his duel disk.

"A duel."Shinji said.

Shirou, Shinji and Sayo brought out their duel disks and activated them.

"Wait your going to face him."Yuzu said.

"Let me duel in order to help my friends."Gongenzaka said.

"No let me I'm interested to see how strong this spirit is."Sora said.

"Sorry guys but this is our duel."Shirou said.

"You shall have the honor of facing this card."Kaibaman said showing them the Blue-Eyes wite Dragon shocking them.

"No way he has a Blue-Eyes."Sora said.

**DUEL**

**KAIBAMAN 4000 LP**

**SHIROU 4000 LP**

**SHINJI 4000 LP**

**SAYO 4000 LP**

"I'll start first."Shirou said."I summon Infernity Guardian."Infernity Guardian appeared in defense.**1700 def.**

"I set two facedowns and end my turn."Shirou said while placing two facedowns.

"My turn."Shinji said."I now summon Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise."then a emerald appeared and from it came tortoise.**2000 def.**

"Wait Kaibaman we have to face him."Tortoise said.

"Don't worry we got this."Shinji said."I now set a facedown and end my turn."

"My turn I now set a monster facedown."Sayo said while setting a monster."then I place a facedown and end my turn."she finishes her turn by playing a facedown.

"My turn."Kaibaman said."now I summon myself Kaibaman."then another Kaibaman appeared.**200 atk.**

"He summoned himself!"Yuzu said.

"No way!"Yuya said.

"And because of his effect I can now summon a legend."Kaibaman said as his copy vanished.

"Here it comes."Sora said.

"I summon Blue Eye White Dragon."Kaibaman summoned his Blue Eyes as it roared at them.**3000 atk.**

"It's him."Shinji said.

"Now I play Stamping of destruction, this card allows me to destroy one of your facedwons while dealing 500 points of damage and I choose his."he points at Shinji and his facedown got destroyed and Shinji got damaged. **3500 LP**.

"Now attack his turtle."Kaibaman said and Blue eyes shot his legendary blast.

"I play Floral Shield."Sayo said revealing a facedown and it stopped blue eyes with a shower of petals."this allows me to negate your attack and allows me to draw a card."Sayo said drawing a card.

"Impressive, I end my turn with a facedown."Kaibaman said.

"Yay, Sayo Onee chan saved Shinji's monster."Ayu said.

"And she was able to draw a card too."Tasuya said.

"I'm getting shivers."Futoshi said.

"My turn."Shirou said drawing a card."I now play Infernity draw I can draw 2 cards while sending two others from my hand."he draws after he discarded two."I now summon Infernity Necromancer."Necromancer appeared on his field.**2000 def.**

"Now I play my facedown phantom hand and this allows me to banish my entire hand."his hand got banished.

"Now Necromancer effect allows me to summon a infernity monster so appear Infernity Archfiend."Archfiend appeared.**1800 atk.**

"His effect allows me to add a Infernity card from my deck to my hand and I choose Launcher."he adds Launcher to his hand."now I overlay both Archfiend and Guardian."both monsters entered the overlway network surprising his friends.

"Appear now Number 70 Malevolent Sin."Then appeared a spider egg with the number 70 then it started to move, legs came out of it and it burst oppened to reveal Sin.**2400 atk.**

"He has a xyz monster."Yuzu said.

"Now by detaching a overlay unit I can banish Blue Eyes until your next standby phase."Shirou said and Sin shot webbing at Blue eyes making it get banished,

"Alright, since it will only return on Kaibaman's turn they have a chance to take him down."Yuya said.

"Sin attack Kaibman directly."Shirou said and his monster charged at Kaibaman.

"I play the spiritual swords of revealing light."Kaibaman said then swords came down and stopped Sin."with this by paying 1000 life points I can negate your attack."**Kaibaman 3000 LP.**

"Wait why play a card that cost so much of your life points like that?"Yuzu said.

"Why put your self in danger using it."Gongenzaka said.

"No you fools."Sayo yelled at them making them flinch."Kaibaman played it smart, by playing that card he was able to stop an attack that would make more damage."

"So he saved himself from more damage by taking less damage."Yuya said.

"Yes, because in duels life points are the thing you should care less about."Sayo said shocking her friends.

"What, that doesn't make sense how is that the thing you should care less."Yuzu said.

"Then go play a bunch of heal spells and see how that works, look we're going to lose them either way so it's best to use them to your advantage than as a crutch."Sayo said.

"I end my turn."Shirou said.

"My turn draw."Shinji said drawing a card."I now play Topaz tiger."Then Topaz appeared on his field.**1600 atk.**

"Topaz attack Kaibaman."Topaz charges at Kaibman.

"I play my trap card."Kaibaman said as the swords blocked Topaz attack. **Kaibaman 2000 LP.**

"Emerald effect allows me to switch Topaz to defense mode and I end my turn."Shinji said and Topaz went to defense mode.

"That's good Shinji now safe when Blue eyes comes back."Yuzu said.

"My turn draw."Sayo said drawing a card."now I flip my monster face up."Then Sayo's monster revealed it self to be Shaddoll Hedgehog."now his effect allows me to add a Shaddoll spell or trap from my deck and I choose Shaddoll fusion."she then adds her spell to her hand."now I play it to fuse Shaddoll Hedgehog with Dragon to fusion summon El Shaddoll Winda."Winda appeared on her side of the field laughing.**2200 atk.**

"Now dragon effect allows me to destroy a spell or trap card on the field so I destroy the swords."Kaibamans sword got destroyed.

"Awsome Kaibaman's swords are gone meaning that Sayo can attack."Tatsuya said.

"Also Hedgehog's effect allows me to add another Shaddoll monster from my deck to my hand like Beast, now Winda attack him directly."Winda then charges at Kaibaman.

"Now I play spiritual swords of revealing light effect in the graveyard."Kaibaman said shocking them, then a pillar of light stopped Winda on her tracks."now you cannot attack me this turn."

"No way even when it was destroyed it shut off Sayo from her turn."Yuzu said.

"I end my turn with a facedown."Sayo said putting a facedown.

"My turn draw."Kaibaman said."and now my dragon shall return."Blue eyes then came to his field roaring at them again."I know of Winda's effect that it stops me from special summoning more than once."

"Wait she has that effect, that's a strong one."Sora said.

"But I can deal with all of your monsters this turn, I play pot of greed to draw two cards."he got two more cards."now I play burst stream of destruction, this card allows me to destroy all of your monsters."this shocked them then Blue Eyes shot his signature attack destoying all of they're monsters with Shinji's crystal beasts appeared on his spell and trap card zone."of course attack with him but that won't be needed."he then shows another Blue eyes.

"So he does have more than one Blue eyes."Yuya said.

"By revealing Blue Eyes I can summon Blue eyes alternative Dragon."Then from his field came the Alternative version of Blue Eyes.**3000 atk.**

"Just great."Shirou said.

"Now I also summon the tuner monster white stone of legends."then a egg that was glowing appeared.**300 atk.**

"Wait a tuner monster than he's also a synchro user."Yuzu said.

"Now I tune my Blue eyes with the white stone to synchro summon Blue eyes spirit dragon."Then both monsters were used for a synchro summon and from they're place came a ghost version of Blue Eyes.**2500 atk.**

"Wait why Synchro summon a weaker monster."Ayu said.

"Because that last one couldn't attack but now his new one can."Sora said.

"White stone of legends effect when it was sent to the graveyard allows me to add the last Blue eyes to my deck to my hand

"Now I will attack with both Spirit Dragon and Alternative."then both dragons show two beams each hitting Shirou and Sayo making them fall to the ground.**Sayo 1000 LP Shirou 1500 LP.**

"Shirou, Sayo."They're friends yelled out to them.

Sayo and Shirou ot up and Shirou asked:"hey Sayo don't you have one of your Meklords."

"Don't you think I would have used them by now."Sayo said.

"I now play Take a chance this allows me to roll a die and I will be able to multiple my life points by the result."Kaibaman said then a dice appeared then it starts to spin around and lands on the floor with the result being 4.**Kaibaman 8000 LP.**

"No way he got double his original life points."Yuzu said.

"Now I play card of demise which allows me to draw until I have five cards in my hand."he draws until he has five cards."now I play emergency provisions to destroy take a chance."his card vanished. **Kaibaman 9000 LP.**

"I end my turn."Kaibaman said.

"My turn draw."Shirou said looking at his hand."I play infernity Launcher play phantom hand to banish my entire hand."his hand got banished again."now I play launcher to send it to the graveyeard to summon Necromancer and Void Dragon."then from his grave came Necromancer and Void Dragon that was sent there by Infernity Draw.**3000 atk.**

"His dragon is back."Ayu said.

"Now Necromancer effect allows me to special summon a infernity monster from my graveyard like Archfiend."Archfiend then came back."and now with his power I will be able to give Void dragon the strenght he needs."Archfiend nodded and his power got transfered to Void Dragon.**4800 atk.**

"Now Void Dragon attack Alternative."Void Dragon then shot a beam at Alternative destroying it.**Kaibaman 7200 LP.**

"I end my turn."Shirou said and Void Dragon's attack went back to normal.

"My turn draw."Shinji said."I now summon Amethyst Cat."Amethyst appeared on his field.**1200 atk.**

"Now her effect allows me to attack you directly by cutting her attack in half."Amethyst jumps towards Kaibaman and slashes at him with her claws. **Kaibaman 6600 LP.**

"I end my turn."Shinji said.

"My turn draw."Sayo said."now I play Extra fusion, now I can send monsters from my extra deck to fusion summon a monster."this shocked her friends.

"What from her Extra deck!"Sora said shocked.

"So now I send Elder Entity N'tss and El Shaddoll Wendigo to fusion summon El Shaddoll Construct."then both monsters got fused to make Construct.**2800 atk,**

"Now Elder Entity N'tss effect since she was sent to the graveyard I can destroy Spirit dragon."Sayo said.

"Spirit Dragon will negate your monsters effect."Kaibaman said and his monster sent a beam at Sayo's graveyard.

"Then I play Construct's effect to destroy him."Sayo said as Construct prepared to destroy the dragon.

"I play Spirit Dragons second effect by tributing him I can summon another dragon from my extra deck like Azure eyes Silver Dragon."Kaibaman said as his dragon turned into a sphere of light, then on it's place was Azure eyes in denfense mode.**3000 def.**

"Oh come on she was close."Yuya said.

"I end my turn."Sayo said.

"My turn draw."Kaibman said."now Azure eyes effect allows me to bring out a normal dragon from my graveyard so revive Blue Eyes white dragon."Blue Eyes came back to his side of the field.

"And now I play Polymerization."Kaibaman said showing them the card and they got shocked."I now fuse my three Blue Eyes to fusion summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."the three dragons merged into one forming ultimate dragon.**4500 atk.**

"Not him."Shinji said.

"Now I switch Azure eyes to attack mode then I will attack Amethyst with him."Azure eyes then charged at Amesthyst destroying 2700 atk.

"I play Crystal pair since I got two crystal beasts in my spell and trap card zone I can add another to it while making all damage to me zero this turn."Shinji said while Eagle appeared on his spell and trap card zone.

"I don't need to, now Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Void Dragon."Ultimate dragon then charged a three beams onn its mouths and shoots them destroying Void Dragon and Shirou saw the beams comign towards him.

"Shirou."his friends yelled out to him.

"I send Kuriboh from my hand."Shinji said then a Kuriboh appeared in front of Shirou stopping the attack."sorry but with my friend's help Shirou will be safe."

"So you stopped my mighty dragon with a kuriboh, not bad but I still have this de-fusion."Kaibaman said playing the spell."now I can defuse ultimate dragon to bring out my three Blue Eyes once again."then his dragon split into the three dragons again."now I attack again."one of the Blue eyes shot a beam towards Shirou.

"I play Negate attack."Sayo said revealing her last facedown stopping attack."now this battle phase is over."

"Why waste your own cards just to save your friend?"Kaibaman said.

"Because we stick together no matter what, we look at each others back and protect each other that is what friends are for."Shirou said and his friends smilled at him.

"Very well then I end my turn."Kaibaman said.

"My turn said."I now play pot of greed to draw two more cards."he then looks at the new cards being card dark designator and Armored soul fusion."thank you my deck, I now play Dark designator now I can pick card from a deck other than mine to add to they're hand and I choose Rainbow Dragon."Shirou said pointing at Shinji who got surprised and nodded so he takes out his dragon.

"Then I play my facedown Soul Warriors unite."a trap opened to reveal three armored warriors in shadows stading back to back."by sending Armored Soul fusion I can also send the same copies from our decks to summon our most powerful forms."Shinji and Sayo got surprised and they nodded, they then took out they're spells too and sent them to the graveyard."now we can use monsters from our hands, field and Graveyard to merge with the."

Then Void Dragon and Raibow Dragon appeared on they're duelists field, then Shirou, Shinji and Sayo jumped in front of they're monsters and they got consumed by a pillar each with Shinji's being a Rainbow color and Sayo's purple and they yelled out."Armored Warrior Summon."

With Shirou he was in a fire area with Void Dragon beign turned into fire and it goes around Shirou, the fire then covers him shwoign only tow red eyes, the armor pieces started to appeard from the fire, he gave a roar as the helmet appears and he extends his wings to the sides saying:"Infernity Armored Warrior." **4000 atk.**

With Shinji he was in the Rainbow zone with Rainbo Dragon behind him, he then closes his wings around him making them get trapped in a white sphere that then shrunk, then the wings oppened to reveal that Shinji looked like a younger Rainbow Neos but the helmet was like Shirou's with a crystal horn like Rainbow Dragon on his forehead, he then extends his limbs and said:"Rainbow Armored Warrior." **5000 atk**

With Sayo she was in a dark place with Construct in front of her, then Construct burst into string covering her like a mummy, then she glowed from insdie of them and the strings started to go behind her, they she was wearing a armored version of Constructs clothes with arms looking like doll parts, she wa sweaing higheel boots and her helmet resembled Construct without a mouth and her eyes were oppened with shwoing yellow glowing eyes and she said:"El Shaddoll Armored Warrior." **3800 atk**

Then they appeared to everyone and they're friends were amazed seeing them like that, Kaibaman was surprised but he then smilled.

"Now we will finish this, the second effect of Soul Warrior's unite allows us to attack as one with our attack's combined."Shirou said as they powers grew.**12 800 ****atk.**

"12 800 atk points."Yuzu said.

"It's over."Shirou said and then they charged a beam each and said together."trinity blaster."they shot they're beams as they merge into one destroying all three dragons as they roared in pain and they won the duel.

They the land on the ground as they're forms vanished and Kaibaman said:"impressive, you are truly worthy of armored warrior summon."he then looks at Yuzu, Yuya and Gongenzaka."you three seem to have a good connection with your monsters, so you might have a chance."

"A chance?"Gongenzaka said.

"He means you guys might use Armored warrior summon."Shinji said surprising them.

"Wait we might be able to use it."Yuzu said.

"Yes but it must be monsters that you trust the most, in other words them."Kaibaman said pointing at Odd Eyes, Mozarta and Big Benkei making them look at they're monsters.

"Than can I use it?"Sora asked.

"No."Kaibaman said.

"Why not?"Sora said.

"You saw them as just pieces of paper so you don't have a true bond."Kaibaman said and he knows something more about Sora that he won't tell the others now.

"You may stay to talk with your spirits but then you must leave."Kaibaman said and he then leaves them.

They then met the monsters there with Yuzu talking with Mozarta.

"I can't believe your actually real."Yuzu said.

"Yes, I will always be there to help you Yuzu."Mozarta said.

"So as my spirit you will help me grow stronger to help my friends."Gongenzaka said.

"Yes, and if you get Armored Soul Fusion we can help others too."Big Benkei said.

"This is so cool Odd-Eyes."Yuya said while he was on top of Odd-Eyes and he roared as a response.

"They seem to be having fun."Shinji said to Sayo and Shirou as they watched them with they're spirits next to them.

"Yes, they might be able to do Armored Warrior Summon like Rin and Ruri but with Sora, theres something off about him."Shirou said.

"You think he might be an enemy?"Sayo asked.

"We will just have to wait and see."Shirou said.

After that they returned back to they're world with Shirou, Shinji and Sayo thinking helping Yuzu, Yuya and Gongenzaka to get Armored Soul Fusion since the future going to get harder and they are going to need all the help they can get.

**Note:Shinji and Sayo's armored warrior cards appeared and Yuzu, Yuya and Gongenzaka are potential Armored Warriors since they have a good connection they're deck with Odd-Eyes, Mozarta and Big Benkei as they're partners, Sora won't get one since he's from Academia and he is evil so he won't get the card since Duel Spirits protect the armored warrior summon from copycats, and Bobby Jenkins to answer your question they're more like a mix of DXD boosted gear with Bio merge evolution from Digimon tamers, and they're desgins are based on the monster they use so I won't be using Kamen Rider designs for them.**


	7. Chapter 7 Shinji's Potential

**Chapter 7 Shinji secret potential**

**I don't own Yugioh Arc-V.**

Shirou, Shinji and Sayo got ready since today was the championship, they walked towards a spot before getting to the tournament, they arrived at the park and waited.

"Shirou, Shinji, Sayo."they looked to the right to see Rin and Ruri running towards them with a smile on them and they gave Shirou a big hug while kissing his cheeks.

"Okay I'm happy to see you both too."Shirou said with a smile.

"We missed you."Ruri said.

"Yeah, we wanted to be with you again after you left us alone."Rin said.

"Alright I know, but let's go the tournament will start to give out the matches."Shirou said and they all nodded.

They went to the stadium and found Yuzu about to attack a girl called Mieru causing them so sign.

"Shirou, Shinji and Sayo."the kids called out to us making Yuzu look at them.

"You guys came."Yuzu said but then she got shocked seeing Ruri and Rin.

"Yeah also these are friends of ours Ruri and Rin."Shirou said.

"Wow they look like Yuzu onee chan."kids said looking at them.

"Guys."they looked to see Yuya but then he stopped seeing Rin and Ruri and got shocke."wha, did Yuzu clone herself."

Then Yuzu hits him with her fan saying:"no you idiot."

"They seem interesting."Rin said.

"You get used to it."Shirou said.

"It's been a while weakling."They look to see a big guy called Gen and he was looking at Yuya."It was before a big tournament."

"Look I don't know who you are but no one messes with my friend and get away with it."Shirou said.

"Why you, he's just a cheater he couldn't beat Strong Ishijima wihtout those cheating pendulum cards."Gen said.

"Oh really, a real champion is always ready for anything if you don't like it because either your a big fan or you hated my friend Yuya then shut up and get out of here, grow up."Shinji said surprising.

"Why you little."Gen said and he then leaves.

"Wow thanks Shirou."Yuya said.

"It's no problem now let's go see who were going to duel."Shirou said and they all nodded.

They all went to check who they're dueling and Shirou asked."so who your facing?"

"I'm facing Masumi."Yuzu said.

"I got Sawatari."Yuya said.

"I'm facing Sora."Sayo said surprising them.

"Well looks like we get to see who's the best fusion user."Sora said with a smile.

"Hey why am I with you guys?"Shinji said and they saw it was true.

"But Shinji's still too young to participate in our group."Yuzu said.

"Yeah what gives."Yuya said.

"And my opponent some guy called Johnson and it's the first match"Shinji said.

"Then we will be there to cheer you."Yuya said and they all nodded.

The stadium was filled with many poeple there to watch the duelist and the first macth is about to start.

"Now everyone let us introduce the first duel, from You Show we have the youngest duelist top participate Junior Youth Shinji."Nico said and Shinji came waving at eveyone."then his opponent Johnson."there on the other side was a guy wearing a vest along with black pants and boots, he has a mowhak and had a smirk.

"This will be a easy win."Johnson said.

"Don't look down at me because I'm a kid."Shinji said.

"Now the field shall be forest."Nico said and the field became a forest.

Then they did the chant with the crowd joining in and then they started.

**DUEL**

**SHINJI 4000 LP**

**JOHNSON 4000 LP**

"I'll start I'll begin with Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus."Shinji summones Pegasus to his field and the crowd was amazed seeing him. **1800 atk.**

"Now his effect allows me to take a crystal beast from my deck and put it in my spell and trap card zone."Shinji and he then puts Topaz there."then I set a facedown and end my turn."

"My turn draw."Johnson draws."I now play cost down this allows me to send a card from my hand to the graveyard and then it decreases the level of my monsters by two so I can now summon Machine King."Machine King appears on his field.**2200 atk.**

"Then his effect allows him to gain 100 atk for each machine monster on the field."**2300 atk. **

"Now I attack you stupid horse with him."Machine King then shoots his arm towards Pegasus.

"I play Floral Shield."his facedown opened and stopped Machine King."this allows me to negate the attack and I can draw a card."Shinji draws a card.

"Fine I end my turn."Johnson said.

"Shinji was able to save Pegasus that last turn."Yuzu said.

"Yeah this guy is just using brute force in order to win."Shirou said.

"And that will not help against Shinji."Sayo said.

"My turn draw, I now summon Crystal beast Amethyst cat."Amethyst then appeared on Shinji's field.**1200 atk.**

"I play Crystal Bonds I can now put a crystal beast in my spell and trap card zone while adding another to my hand."then Amber was added to his hand while eagle was in his spell and trap card zone."then I play rare value with this I can send a crystal beast in my spell and trap card zone to draw two cards, sorry eagle."eagle then went to the graveyard while Shinji draws two cards.

"Wait why send one his monsters to the graveyard?"Futoshi asked.

"Simple so he can draw more cards Rainbow Dragon can be summoned by having them in the graveyard too."Sayo said and they nodded.

"Now I play pot of greed to draw 2 more cards."Shinji draws again.

"Now Amethyst cat allows me to cut her attack in half and she can attack you directly."Amethyst then goes over Machine king and then slashes at Johnson. **3400 LP.**

"Your going to pay for that you brat."Johnson said.

"I play a facedown and end my turn."Shinji said.

"My turn draw."Johnson said drawing a card and he smirked."I now summon Robotic Knight."Robotic knight appeared on his field making Machine King Stronger. **1600 atk, 2400 atk.**

"Now I attack with Robotic Knight shoot that cat."Robotic Knight charges at cat with his sword.

Shinji then runs towards a action card but before he could catch it Johnson hits him away making Shinji hit the ground and gets the card.

"Hey that's no fair."Yuzu said.

Cat got hit and got destroyed appearing on his spell and trap card zone.**Shinji 3600 LP.**

"Now machine king will attakc that horse again."Machine King attack Pegasus.

Shinji gets up and tries to get another card but Johnson punches him in the face knocking him down to the floor shokcing the crowd.

"How could he do that to that poor boy."Said a woman.

"He should't even be in this tournament."A man said.

Pegasus got hit and his gem appeared.**3000 LP.**

"Now I play robotic assault since I destroyed two monsters this turn I can now summon another from my hand like Slot Machine."Slot Machine appears.**2000 atk.**

"And the effect gives him a extra 1000 atk points."**3000 atk.**

"Now your finished, Slot Machine finish him off"Slot Machine shoots a beam at Shinji.

"I play Defense Draw."then a barrier saved him shocking Johnson."now I take no damage while being able to draw."Shinji draws another card.

"Why you next turn you will get it I end my turn."Johnson said.

"I draw."Shinji draws his card.

"You should give up none of those weaklings stand a chance against me, so your just a bratty kid that got lucky being here."Johnson said.

"Shut up, don't you dare insult my cards they have more respect then you."Shinji said then he saw his Crystal beast in front of him and they nodded they're heads giving him like a signal and Shinji got determined.

"I now play Magical mallet now I can return cards from my hand to the deck along with this to draw new cards."Shinji then puts three along with Magical mallet, he closes his eyes and draws his cards.

His friends got worried, Reiji was watching the duel with Shun and Reira was there too and she was worried for Shinji, Shinji then opens his eyes and he got surprised and then smiled.

"Why don't you play your last pathetic card so I can win."Johnson said with a smirk.

"My deck has no pathetic cards but what it does have is."Shinji said and he then showed Exodia card."Exodia the forbidden one."

"What, impossible!"Johnson said shocked.

"I got all the cards, all five pieces of the puzzle."Shinji said putting the cards on his duel disk then a seal appeared, then from it came two arms and then came Exodia grinning towards Johnson.

Everyone was shocked, Reiji, Shun and Himika saw the duel and couldn't believe it, the legendary Exodia was there.

"Exodia, no that is not possible."Johnson said.

Exodia then charged his attack and Shinji said:"Exodia obliterate."Exodia then shot his beam and it then consumed the machines and Johnson screamed.

The duel was over and Shinji won the duel, Johnson fell to his knees he lost.

"This is incredible, Shinji has Exodia."Nico said.

Reiji was amazed and said:"looks like Shinji is stronger than what I expected."

"So do you expect him to join your team?"Shun asked.

"Yes, with Exodia we will be able to defeat Academia."Reiji said.

Reira was happy that Shinji won, Shinji stood proudly in the arena and then crowd cheered for him and he smiled.

He then reunited with his freinds and Yuya said:"that was amazing, why didn't you tell us you had Exodia?"

"Well that was kinda embarassing, but I just wanted to keep it a surprise."Shinji said.

"We knew about it, Shinji is much stronger than what you guys even know."Ruri said.

"Yeah he even beat us."Rin said.

"Okay let's go and get ready for our duels."Shirou said and they all nodded.

Shinji then remembered when he met Exodia.

A three years ago Shinji was running away and he was being chased, he entered cave and then found a dead end since there was only a gate there with a hole ont he side, he looks behind him and saw the dark World monsters.

"No where to run, we need a duelist to be able to use us so we picked you young man you should be grateful."Brron said and they then got closer to him.

Shinji was scared but before they could touch him a arm came out of the hole and grabbed Brron making him scream while the others backed away.

"Wait this is."one said and they then ran away.

Brron vanished into light particles and then the gate opened while Shinji closed his eyes, when he opened them he saw Exodia holding him in his hand, Shinji looks at him with an amazed look and then Exodia made five cards appeared in front of him and Shinji picked them up seeing the pieces of Exodia.

"You want me to be your duelist?"Shinji asked and Exodia nodded making Shinji smile.

At the present time Shinji smiled at those memories since Exodia was nicer than what others think of him, he was friend along with the Crystal beast, he then walks foward with the Spirit of Exodia behind him.

**Note:Shinji's second ace is Exodia, weren't expecting that did you, sorry if you had to see Shinji got through that but not all duelists play fair so theres always those that cheat like that, but even with that Shinji made a miracle summoning Exodia.**


	8. Chapter 8 Fluffal vs Shaddoll

**Chapter 8 Fluffal vs Shaddoll**

**I don't own Yugioh Arc-V.**

Next day the tournament continued, Yuya and Gongenzaka won they're duels and everyone cheered for them, now ti was time for Sayo and Sora's duel.

"Next up is todays third match."Nico smiley said as the screen showed a image of Sora and Sayo." You Show Duel school Sora Shiun'in vs Sayo of You Show as well."

Then both duelist arrived at the arena.

"Please applaud for these two duelist."Nico said as the crowed was happy to do it.

Sora's friends cheered for him but Sayo also had cheers as well.

"Do your best Sayo."Rin said.

"Yeah show him what you can do."Ruri said.

"Good luck Sayo."Shinji said and Shirou gave her smile and then Sayo nodded at them.

"Now I will satisfy the crowed as Yuya did."Sora said and he waved at the crowed.

They both took out they're duel disks

"The Action field is, the city of the future Heartland."Nico said as the field changed to Heartland.

"Heartland!"Ruri said in shock seeing it.

"Isn't this your home?"Rin asked and Ruri nodded.

"Alright everyone cheer for me like you did for Yuya."Sora said and the crowed did it.

Everyone then did the chant while Sayo stayed quite.

"Duel."Sora and Me said.

**Sayo 4000 LP**

**Sora 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first turn."Sora said and he looks at is hand."I now summon Fluffal Bear."and he summoned a pink bear to his field. **1200 atk.**

"So cute."A girl from the crowed said.

"And I have something even cuter, I can now summon Fluffal sheep to the field when theres another fluffal on the field."He summons two of the sheeps to the field. **400 atk.**

"I set a card and end my turn."Sora said and facedown appeared."now then, your up, let's both give the audience the greatest show Sayo."Sayo just stares at him with a mean look.

"My turn draw, I play pot of greed, now I draw two more cards."Sayo draws again."now I play cost down, by discarding a card I can lower the level of the monsters in my hand by two and the card I sent was Shaddoll Falco so he comes back to my field in facedown defense position."then a facedown monster appears."then I set a monster and then play book of Taiyou to flip my new monster up so appear Shaddoll Beast."then the flips up and Shaddoll Beast appears roaring.**2200 atk.**

"He looks mean."A girl in the crowd said.

"Now his effect allows me to draw two cards and then discard a card."she draws again and discards."the card I just discard was Shaddoll hedgehog so his effect allows me to add a Shaddoll monster from my deck to my hand like Shaddoll Hound."she then adds her monster.

"Wow Sayo just got so many cards in one turn."Yuzu said.

"That's just how Sayo plays she gets what she needs because it's like a plan that she uses in order to win."Shirou said.

"Now Shadoll beast attack that bear."Sayo said and Beast charges at bear pouncing at it destroying the bear.**Sora 3000 LP.**

"I play a trap card Fluffal Crane, this returns a monster that was destroyed by battle to my hand."Sora said and his bear came back to his hand."and it lets me to draw one card."he draws and he got happy to see it.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn."Sayo said and two facedown appear.

"My turn draw."Sora starts his turn."I summon edge imp sabres."his monster appears on his field.**1200 atk.**

"When this card is normal summoned I can return one fluffal monster on the field to my hand then I can special summon a different one from my hand."then sabres start to sheer one of the sheeps and then it vanished replacing it with bear."but don't worry everyone mister sheep is right here."he shows them the card."when he returns to my hand I can add certain card and that is Polymerization."everyone cheered while Shun in the control room with Reiji got stunned along with Ruri but Sayo narrowed her eyes."now with it I'm going to fuse edge imp sabres with flufal bear to fusion summon Fightfur Bear."His demonic bear appeared on the field.**2200 atk.**

"It's strong but it's the same as Beast."Shinji said.

"Oh yeah that's right."Ayu said."then they would just destroy each other."

Sora then jumps to get a action card and plays it."I play High Dive with this Bear gets 1000 atk points."**3200 atk.**

"Now attack Shaddoll Beast."Fightfur Bear spins around and charges at Beast.

"I play my facedown draining shield."then bear got stopped by a barrier making it bounce back surprising Sora."not only does the attack get negated I also gain life points equal to his attack."**Sayo 7200 LP.**

"Amazing Sayo has now gained so many life points from stopping Sora's monster."Nico said.

"Wow amazing Sayo but you could smile more."Sora said with his fingers on his cheeks.

"Just play the rest of your turn."Sayo said.

"Okay, man your mean."Sora said and he places a facedown."I set a facedown and end my turn."

"My turn draw."Sayo draws her card and looks at it for a moment."it's time."

"It's time?"Yuzu said confused.

"She must have gotten her."Shirou said surprising Ruri and Rin.

"You mean her."Ruri and Rin said and he nodded.

"I flip Shaddoll Falco to attack mode."Falco then flips up and flies up to the air.**600 atk.**

"Now his effect allows me to summon a Shaddoll monster from graveyard facedown."Sayo said and Hedgehog came to her field set, she then looks up to the sky."my graveyard is empty, now you can come out."

Sora got confused and said:"who?"

"With my graveyard without any monster I can now summon Guardian Eatos."she places the card on her dueldisk, then a light came from the sky and everyone looked up, then from it came Eatos descending down with her arms extended to the sides and everyone was amazed at seeing her, she then lands behind Sayo and puts her arms around her that was like she was protecting her.**2500 atk.**

"Look mommy an angel."A girl said and they were all happy to see her.

"I didn't know Sayo had this type of card."Yuzu said surprised.

"That's Eatos she was Sayo's first monster but she means more to her."Shirou said.

Sayo looks at her and said only to her:"mother."Eatos smiled.

"I now tune Falco with Beast."Sayo said surprising Sora and both monster jump to the air.

"Wait Sayo can synchro summon too."Yuya said.

"She is really skilled."Yoko said.

Falco turns into two rings while Beast going inside them turning into stars."Wings with the color of crimsion. Thorns sharp as a needle. A dragon from ancient past, Rise and show us your Destructive Beauty, Synchro summon appear now Black Rose Dragon."then from a storm of petals came Black Rose Dragon next to Sayo with a roar.**2400 atk.**

"Amazing Sayo just synchro summoned a powerful dragon."Nico said.

"Now I play monster reincarnation with it I can discard a card and add a monster from my graveyard to my hand I discard hound to add Beast, now hound effect allows me to switch a monster on the field battle position so now I flip Hedgehog."Hedgehog then gets flipped face up.**800 atk.**

"Now his effect allows me to add a shaddoll spell or trap card from my deck to my hand I choose Shaddoll fusion."Sayo said and her friends cheered for her."I now play my last facedown Shaddoll Core. "the facedown opens and then the card glowed, then from it came multiple snake like heads and they all growled.**1450 atk.**

"This card is summoned to my side of the field and it's treated as a monster."Sayo said and she then plays her fusion spell."now I play Shaddoll fusion to merge core with Hedgehog to fusion summon El Shaddoll Wendigo."Then from the vortex came Wendigo.**2800 def.**

"Now Hedgehog effect allows me to add another monster from my deck and I pick Dragon, now Black Rose, Eatos attack his monsters."both her monster charge at Sora's monsters, Sora sees a Action cards and grabs it but then Eatos slices Bear with a energy sword.**Sora 2700 LP.**

"I now play Damage banish to negate the damage from the next attack."Sora said negating the damage from the next attack but Black Rose destroyed sheep with her thorns.

"I set a facedown and end my turn."Sayo said setting a facedown and her monsters came back with Eatos back to her spot.

Yoko watches the way Eatos embraces Sayo and said:"she is like her mother."

"Uh what?"Yuya asked confused along with the group except for Shirou, Shinji, Ruri and Rin.

"The way she holds her is like a mother protecting her child."Yoko said.

"Really, yeah the way she does it does make it look like it."Shuzu said.

"It's my turn draw."Sora draws his card."I summon Edge Imp saw now I can draw two cards by sending a fluffal card to my graveyard."he sends a card and draws two cards."I now fusion conscription with this I can add a fusion material that's listed from my deck to my hand."he then adds Leo and he got a grin."your attention please, make sure the spotlight is on me."and the light turn off being only to his field."now the fun is about to begin."

"Drama queen."Sayo said.

"I plya Fightfur factory I can now banish a monster from my graveyard to fusion summon."I fuse Edge Imp saw with Fluffal Leo."Leo appears making the crowd aww."I now fusion summon Frightfur Leo."his demonic lion appeared.**2400 atk.**

"I now activate his effect once per turn I can destroy a monster on my opponent's side of the field and deal damage equal to the monsters attack so I'll choose Eatos."Sora said pointing at her and that shocks Sayo.

Eatos flies away with Sayo while Leo sends his blades at her, Sayo then sees a card next to a buildings and grabs it."I play mirror barrier."then mirrors stopped the attack and appear around Leo.

"Smash them Leo."Sora said and Leo punches right through them, he then grabs a action card."I play high dive.**3400 atk.**

"Now attack Eatos."Leo Charges at them.

"I play floral shield."Sayo said making a storm of petals stopping Leo and she draws a card.

"That's no fun Sayo."Sora said in a tantrum.

"Oh grow up."Sayo said.

"I end my turn."Sora said.

"My turn draw."Sayo draws her card, she then saw Wisel being the card she drew. it's almost time.

"I now set a monster facedown and attack with Eatos."Sayo got put down and Eatos charges at Sora.

"I won't let you."Sora said and he then jumps to a tree grabbing a card."I play evasion to negate your attack."Leo dodges.

Sayo then grabs a card and plays it."I play potential yell this allows me to play the effect of one of my monsters so now Wendigo will make Black Rose immune to destruction from a special summoned monster."Wendigo points her staff at Black Rose covering her in a dark aura."now destroy Leo."Black Rose attacks destroying Leo."I now set a card and end my turn.

"I my turn draw."Sora draws."I now play Extra foolish burial goods, by paying half my life points I can send a monster from my extra deck to the graveyard."he then sends frightfur sheep.**1350 LP.**

He got a crazy look and said:"now I play frightfur fusion to banish my three fusion monsters from my graveyard."he then banishes, Leo, Sheep and Bear."now I can fusion summon Frightfur Chimera."then from the ground came Chimera everyone got scared seeing it.**2800 atk.**

"Now I attack Eatos and you can't play any cards while he attacks."Sora said and then Chimera shoots a missile at them.

Sayo got scared and Eatos flies away with Sayo in her arms, Eatos looks back at the missile and Sayo said:"there must be a way to help you."Eatos then made her choice and she let Sayo go.

"No!"Sayo said with her arms to Eatos, Eatos smiled and then she got hit by missile making Sayo shocked.**6900 LP.**

**Flashback.**

A baby Sayo was in the middle of the night crying on the ground, then someone picked her up, she opens her eyes to see Eatos smiling at her and she smiled too reaching out to her.

Then it changes to scenes from Eatos feeding her, playing hide n seek and them sitting together watching the sunset.

**Flashback ends.**

Sayo was then caught by Black Rose and she puts her down with Sayo looking down, Shirou, Shinji, Ruri and Rin were shocked to see that happen."mommy."

"And now since Chimera destroyed a monster by battle he can summon it to my field."Sora said but then a chalice gets poured on him shocking Sora.**3200 atk.**

"Hey what's that?"Sora said.

"Forbidden Chalice negates the effect while giving it 400 atk points."Sayo said still looking down.

"Well no matter next turn will be your last, this is the best I never met a prey like you."Sora said with a laugh and then he saw a shadow mist appear behind Sayo."What's that?"

"When Eatos is destroyed something else appears."Sayo said and then came Guardian Dreadscythe rising from the ground.**2500 atk.**

"Dreadscythe, she never summons that monster."Shirou said.

"Wait why not?"Ayu asked.

"Because she has a bond with Eatos that's too great to even let her get destroyed."Shirou said.

"You will pay."Sayo said.

"What?"Sora said.

"I said, YOU WILL PAY!"Sayo yelled out with tears on her eyes shocking him.

"My turn draw."Sayo said."I now play Shaddoll fusion, to fuse Wendigo with Qadoshaddoll Keios."then both monsters fused."Fusion summon, appear now El Shaddoll Construct." construct appears.**2800 atk.**

"Now I play Armored Soul Fusion."Sayo said surprising Reiji and Shun along with the crowd, she then jumps to Construct and fuses with her."Armored Warrior summon."then she appears in her armor.**3800 atk.**

"What's this, it seems Sayo has her own Extra deck summon like how Yuya created Pendulum summon."Nico said.

"Wow she looks like a superhero."a girl said.

"Sora you ruined my moment, I was going to show everyone my heavens blessing but now I will show you my hell's fury instead you psycho."Sayo said.

"Hell's fury?"Sora said a bit scared.

"I now play armored tri merge."Then a card with a armored warrior getting three monsters merging with him."I can now merge myself with monsters on my field and my hand, Eatos should have been here so I guess I'll merge with Wisel, Black Rose and Dreadscythe."Wisel appears and then three monsters got turned into energies of they're colors and merge with Sayo, she now two now gauntlets one made of roses and a whip of thorns in her right arm, her left gets wisels eye along with his blade and then her chest gets a dark armor that's similar to dreadscythes and her mask was on the chest, then she grew two bat wings made with the parts of her four monsters of strings, metal and roses.**5000 atk.**

"5000 atk points."Sora said shocked.

"And now I play my new effects, I can banish a monster from my graveyard to to reduce your monster to nothing."Falco got banished and she throws her whip to drop it's attack to zero.

"This can't be."Sora said scared.

"I now activate my other effect now I can add Reaper Dreascythe and equip it to me."then she gets a new scythe."this allows me to gains 500 for each monster in my graveyard."**7500 atk.**

"I now attack."She then charges at Sora's monster with her scythe.

Sora runs and then sees a card, Sayo sends a big energy wave destroying all the buildings around her shocking everyone, she then slashes at Chimera cutting it to pieces and goes after Sora.

Sora gets the card and plays it."I play damage banish."but then it got hit by a beam.

"My other effect from wisel allows me to negate any spell card."Sora then could only stare as Sayo slashes at him and sends him away, he lands on the floor and sees a building fall on top of him ending the duel.

Sayo lands on the floor and walks away with Shirou, Shinji, Ruri and Rin going to check on her.

"Sora."The rest of the group said and they go to check on him.

"Well Sayo is the winner and will move to the next round."Nico said.

In the control room Shun said:"What was that?"

"It seems Armored Soul fusion can absorb other monster to gain they're effects to inscrease they're own power, it's has more then what I even expected."Reiji said interested.

Sayo was in the halls sitting on the floor crying, Eatos appears next to her and said:"I'm okay, dry your tears my daughter."Eatos then kissed her cheek and vanishes.

"Sayo."she looks up to see Shirou and her friends.

"Are you alright?"Rin asked.

Sayo still cried and they gave her hug and Ruri said:"it's okay were here for you."

Yuya goes to talk to Sayo but then sees her state and felt bad for her, it was like when he loses Odd-Eyes but her was more sad so he decided to leave her alone to know later what happened.

**Note:Armored soul fusion other mechanic is the ability to add monster to the armor with a spell, it's puts the monster in front of the card with two on top and one on the bottom in a triangle position, Sayo raged out since Eatos is her adopted mother and she wanted to fuse with her instead of Dreathscythe like she did in the past and now to answer a few reviews:Slimslam. the gods and sacred beasts are something I had an idea but not what your thinking, Guest: Shirou does have the zexal weapons and other of that era but Astral I'm not certain and Spitfire 377: Shirou is Yuya's age, Shinji is Reira's and Sayo is the same as Yuzu.**


End file.
